For the Fragmented Soul
by Gariell
Summary: Future Fish AU. Makoto is a struggling young singer, and Sousuke is a prideful police officer who's building up a crush on him. Yet, his tremendous pride prevents him to admit his attraction toward Makoto in any way. While these two young individuals are still in doubt of their own feelings and what they really want in life, Haruka tries to protect his best friend from Sousuke.
1. Under the April Shower

**I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't post another multi-chapters, but I can't help it. This has been going in my mind for a while. I can't get enough of oblivious Makoto and I've read in a magazine that I can't recall that Haruka is more or less like the 'jealous' type in romantic relationship, one who wants his partner all for his own. His relationship with Makoto in this fic will not be the romantic one, but I need to inform that the idea of 'protective' Haruka comes from that tiny article, and thus born this mess.**

 **This fic will deal with light angst and emotional issues. This is a Future Fish AU, but Makoto is a singer instead of a fireman.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content. Consider yourself warned.**

 **Disclaimer: Free! and Free! Eternal Summer belongs to KyoAni**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Under the April Shower**

 **:-:**

 _"If the raindrops can talk to each other, what will they say? Have you ever wondered about that?"_

—Makoto to Sousuke

:-:

Yamazaki Sousuke pushes his earphone buds deeper as he closes his eyes, humming along with the singing voice flowing beautifully in his head. Tachibana Makoto's voice is crystal clear and as soft as silk, perfectly syncing with the relaxing music that dances in pianissimo.

Chin rests on his arms, Sousuke flips the glossy pages of his magazine, lying dog-eared on the bed. Sousuke's fingertips pinches the dog-eared page and flips it open. It is an article of Makoto's profile. Sousuke has read it at least ten times since he bought the magazine yesterday evening in a bookstore, after he's done with his shift at the police station. Good thing Rin couldn't join him because he had to do the night patrol.

Favorite color? Orange. He thought it is green, but orange does very well with green, and suits Makoto perfectly. Favorite food? Chocolate and green curry, but in general, Makoto likes sweet foods. As if he isn't sweet enough. Perhaps if Sousuke constantly looks at him while eating sweets, he will soon be diagnosed with diabetes. Height? A hundred and eighty-three centimeters. Sousuke is taller and also broader than him. Makoto can be his... bottom.

That will be nice.

Before Makoto's voice fades with the music, one of his earbud is forcefully plugged out. "Oh for the love of—can't you even hear me in the slightest?" Replacing Makoto's relaxing voice, Rin's voice booms in his ear as his best friend practically shouts at it.

 _"Shit._ What the fuck Rin?" Sousuke quickly flips his magazine shut.

"You're humming that baby song with your ridiculously gruff voice. It doesn't suit you." Rin pulls himself away from Sousuke, huffing.

"Mind your own business." Sousuke sits up and plugs out the remaining earphone bud still hanging on his ear. They are connected to his phone. Sousuke turns off the music on his phone and pushes his magazine under the pillow.

"This is _my_ business. You're lying on _my_ bed. Get off."

Sousuke curses under his breath, but he grabs his magazine under Rin's pillow and moves away. Rin immediately throws his body on his bed, head resting on his hands. Sousuke always prefers Rin's bed than his own. Rin has purchased a comfy mattress with his personal savings.

Sousuke sits on his own bed beside Rin, a typical cheap brass bed. The mattress is thin enough to cause some back pain for several mornings after Sousuke moved to this apartment with Rin. Unlike Rin, Sousuke doesn't care about bed when his own salary is kind of shitty. He puts his magazine on top of it. His droopy teal eyes find a cd case lying near Rin's stack of books on his end table. He takes it and looks at the cover. Makoto is smiling on it, wearing ridiculously white clothes and looking like an angel.

"What the hell? You're blushing."

Sousuke slams the cd case back to its place a little too hardly after Rin's comment.

"Oi. Don't slam it like that! You'll crack the album!" Rin bares his sharp teeth in annoyance.

"I never knew you like him." Sousuke's lips crack to a smile.

"Like who?"

"Him. Tachibana Makoto, I mean." Sousuke subconsciously rubs the back of his neck.

"Huh? What the—oh, I get it." Rin is grinning from ear to ear. Sousuke imagines a cheshire cat the moment he looks at Rin.

"Get what?" Sousuke raises his brow.

"Makoto is my friend. Quite a good friend of mine, actually."

Sousuke's eyes widen in disbelief. "Really?"

"Why should I lie?" Rin closes his eyes and turns his head away.

Sousuke's mouth hangs open. "O-Oi. You—I mean, oh." Sousuke tries to remain cool, "I see. Well, good for you."

Sousuke thinks Rin's grin can't get more wide. Finally, a small laugh escapes Rin's lips. He reopens his eyes and sits up, facing Sousuke. "I knew exactly what song you were humming before. Makoto's singing it, am I right?"

Sousuke's mouth freezes in the same position, gaped open, jaw dropping to the bottom. His teal eyes blink several times before Sousuke clears his throat. "People seem to go crazy over it on the internet, so I'm curious."

"I understand you too well, Sousuke. Admit it." Rin nudges Sousuke's leg with his foot.

"Admit what?"

"You're a fan."

"What the hell? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm no fan of anything." Sousuke stands up, jaw clenching.

"Iwatobi High." Rin's red eyes are firm on Sousuke's teal ones.

"Huh?"

"He was the captain of Iwatobi High swim club. We have done several joint trainings with them. Me and him also had a relay together back in our elementary years. He's a precious friend of mine. I've known him long before he moved to Tokyo and started his career as a singer." Rin's grin vanishes, looking more serious. "So if you're going to hit on him, remember this: it won't be easy. I will watch over you. Haru will watch over you. He is not a defenseless puppy, he has back-ups. Lots of them." Rin's face relaxes, "If you wanna meet him, I can arrange the time right away. What about this weekend?"

"Oi..." Sousuke only manages to say that. Rin's every word keeps ringing in his mind. He doesn't even bother to ask who Haru is. Not yet. He will just follow Rin's plan for him.

:-:

Rin invites Sousuke to meet up at the coffee shop on Saturday at four in the afternoon. Sousuke has a shorter shift on Saturday. He is allowed to go home after two o'clock, when the sun is still shining too brightly. Sousuke has roughly one hour to change, but he doesn't want to use much of his time to care for appearance. He wants to look nonchalant, like Rin is the one who insisted for them to meet up, and Sousuke just follows for Rin's sake. Like he doesn't care one bit about meeting Tachibana Makoto.

He can't.

Sousuke ends up walking back and forth from his wardrobe to the one and only mirror in his and Rin's apartment room. He definitely doesn't want to look flashy. Just casual will do. Makoto isn't someone special, just an ordinary friend of Rin. Sousuke repeatedly tells himself that he is not interested in the slightest for Makoto.

Thirty minutes passes quickly. Sousuke is facing the mirror. He looks good enough. Clean face, neat hair—wait. He runs his fingers on his dark hair and messes it up a little. He is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, covered up with a casual lighter blue jacket. Dark jeans wrapped around his legs, tightened with black belt. There. Nonchalant enough.

His phone alarm goes on, reminding him that it's already three-thirty. Time to go.

:-:

Halfway to the coffee shop, the rain starts to pour down, dampening his shoulders. Droplets of water fall from the tips of his dark hair. Sousuke can't believe it. It was sunny when he made his way out of his apartment.

Come to think of it... he's actually not sure about that. He completely ignored the weather, his head was so full of Makoto. What should he say to Makoto, how to keep cool, wondering if Makoto is nice enough as a person, what his actual character will be. It has been chilly all the way up to this point.

Sousuke takes a brief glance at his silver watch. 3.48 P.M. He has twelve minutes to find his way to the coffee shop. Sousuke hates to admit it, but he gets no sense of direction. An application on his phone keeps instructing him about the directions he has to take. He can't find a shelter now. This rain is nothing. He hates being late. Life as a police officer has trained him not to be late at every single thing.

At four o'clock, Sousuke finally made it to the coffee shop, soaking wet. The rain has grown heavier throughout the time. The moment he sees the coffee shop door, he fights the urge to barge it open, preferably with the dirty sole of his shoe.

"Hello."

A familiar voice stops him. He never heard it directly before, but he surely often hears it singing, sometimes blasting from his earphones. Sousuke turns his head to the direction of the source of that voice he has always loved.

Tachibana Makoto is sitting on a white chair facing an umbrella-based white round table, both furniture were sculpted like a lace. A wide, opened white umbrella of that table is protecting him from the rain.

His clothes, thankfully, are casual, even similar to Sousuke's. A white t-shirt and a blue button up jacket (unbuttoned), dark olive trousers and brown belt. A pair of glasses is suspended on the top of his t-shirt, hanging in front of his chest. His hands are wrapped around a teacup filled with steamy black tea, trying to get its warmth.

"Come over here. You're soaking wet." Makoto calls out, concern on his face. Sousuke gulps before he steps forward, stopping beside the chair facing Makoto. "Sit down. You are Yamazaki Sousuke, right? Rin's friend?" Makoto gestures for Sousuke to sit down. A warm, amiable smile adorned on his soft lips. Sousuke can't take his eyes off those lips as he sits down. He wonders how soft they actually feel.

"Is there something on my mouth?" Makoto nervously wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, cheeks tinged with pink. Is he blushing?

Sousuke closes his eyes for a brief second and clenches his jaw.

 _Keep cool._

"No. Nothing." He grunted, "Yeah. I'm Sousuke. How do you know?"

Makoto looks relieved. "Rin gave me your picture. Well, I asked for it." He flashes an angelic smile, head tilting to the side, the blushes on his cheeks haven't faded away.

Ridiculously adorable _and_ friendly. _Fuck this shit._

"I will request for a towel to dry yourself up, okay? And what do you want to order? Don't mind me drinking tea. I shouldn't drink coffee at this point, so I can sleep better." Makoto offers him the menu. When Sousuke reaches for it, he notices several wristbands covering Makoto's wrist, brown and white in color.

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name's Tachibana Makoto, Rin's childhood friend. I heard you're a very close friend to Rin since childhood, so I'm surprised we haven't met until today." He keeps on. Good thing he talks a lot, or this meeting will be awkward.

"Yeah." Sousuke keeps his eyes on the menu, reading them thoroughly. He raises his hand and requests a waiter to come. In this weather, the waiter comes out from inside the coffee shop with an umbrella and walks toward them.

After asking for a dry towel and ordering a cup of black coffee, Sousuke turns to face Makoto. The brunet is busy typing something on his cell phone. When the waiter enters the coffee shop, Makoto leaves his phone on the table.

"In case you are wondering, I was sending an email to Rin. He should be here soon, but..." Makoto's green eyes avert to his side, watching the rain. The green of his eyes are like the brighter version of emeralds, but not as bright as a pair of peridots. Whatever they are, Sousuke thinks that they are beautiful.

Makoto's words seeped late into his brain. When they finally reach Sousuke's mind, the dark-haired man furrows his brows. That's right. Rin should be with them in the first place. He's the one who invites Sousuke and Makoto here, but now he hasn't shown up.

Makoto's cell phone buzzes on the table. "I'm sorry. I will take this one." His hand reaches for his cell phone and pushes the button, then presses the screen to his ear. "Hello? Rin? Where are you?"

Sousuke clenches his jaw in annoyance, teal eyes staring sharp at Makoto. He already has an uncomfortable feeling that Rin is going to leave just the two of them alone.

"Eeeh? What do you mean you can't come here?" Makoto looks troubled and disappointed.

Sousuke is going to kill Rin soon after they meet again.

"Are you okay? Um... fine. Yamazaki-kun? Yes, he's here with me, thankfully." Makoto's eyes meet his, lips crack to a smile. Makoto is silent for a while as he listens to what Rin is saying on the other line. "Okay, okay. I will be careful." He chuckles, "You can say the strangest of things, Rin. _Un_. Bye. Take care. I hope the baby will come out safe and sound."

 _Lie. That is a lie. There's no baby going to come out from whoever's womb. And this guy believes him. I can't believe this shit._

Makoto ends the conversation and nervously bites his lip, looking at Sousuke. "There's an emergency. Rin's neighbor is in the labor. She's going to give birth soon, and her husband is currently out at work, so Rin is required to help her."

"Bullshit." It comes out soft from Sousuke's mouth, just above whisper. Makoto tilts his head as he fails to hear the word, which has faded by the sounds of raindrops.

"Excuse me?"

"No. It's nothing." Sousuke smiles at him. _That is utter bullshit. Our only neighbor is a very old man who's withering in his eighties._

"Rin said something about you, though." Makoto's fingers lift his teacup.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sousuke is more relaxed now. His lower arms are resting on the table.

"He said you can be dangerous, so I have to be careful and stay away from you when necessary." Makoto giggles, "If you're dangerous, he won't let me meet up with you like this, right?"

"Right." Sousuke rubs his knuckle. A good punch on Rin's face will satisfy it.

"Do you mind me drink first?" Makoto lifts his teacup higher to his mouth.

"No. Go ahead."

Makoto takes a sip of his tea, eyes droop down as he does so. His pretty green eyes are protected by eyelashes that are darker and a bit longer than Sousuke thought—a perfect canopy for his already perfect eyes. Sousuke's heart pounds harder.

Sooner or later, if this goes on, he will fall for him. Makoto will be his crush. A big one. Massive. If that happens, Sousuke isn't sure if he can stop himself. He needs Rin for a situation like this, to hold him down.

The waiter comes out from inside the coffee shop, carrying a tray with dry towel and a cup of black coffee on it. Sousuke wants to yell at him for being so slow, but swallows all his words when he sees Makoto thanking the waiter with a friendly smile.

Once the waiter has left, Makoto quickly hands him the towel. "Here, Yamazaki-kun. Hurry up before you catch a cold."

When Sousuke is drinking his coffee, Makoto's eyes have averted away again, watching the rainfall. _This is getting awkward._

"So, you're also a police officer like Rin?" Makoto focuses his attention on Sousuke again, smiling brightly, eyes bore into him in curiosity.

"That's right. And you...?" Sousuke will just pretend that he doesn't know Makoto at all. Safer that way.

"Oh. I work as a singer. Not a big stuff, but it sells, anyway." Makoto fidgets on his chair, "I'm not a very good singer. You see, there are lots of people with much more talent than me, but I do like singing. It's kind of a hobby. I like to sing in rock genre, too."

Sousuke imagines Makoto dressing like a delinquent, ears and lips pierced, emanating a dangerous aura, but still with all of his beauty. He likes his imagination. Makoto will definitely look wonderful that way, and not to forget sexy.

"Suits you." He comments. Makoto's eyes lighten up.

"Really? Haru says it doesn't suit me at all."

"Who is this Haru?" Sousuke finally asks.

"Oh, Haru is..." Makoto's eyes shine differently. His smile radiates brighter than ever, and he looks completely happy just by mentioning Haru's name, "Haru's my best friend. The best one in the world. I love him so much."

Sousuke's heart feels like it gets stabbed with a thousand needles. "Oh..." Sousuke mutters, "'kay."

"Haru's working here, too, as a part-timer. He's mainly a restaurant chef. Someday I will take you and Rin there. Haru's foods are very delicious, especially his mackerel dishes."

"Sure. Thanks." Sousuke nods. _Someday. That means he and Makoto will meet again._

"Um... _ne,_ Yamazaki-kun?"

"Hm?" Sousuke gulps his black coffee, enjoying the hot liquid damaging his tongue and corrupting his throat.

"If the raindrops can talk to each other, what will they say? Have you ever wondered about that?" Makoto takes another sip from his tea, eyes never leaving Sousuke.

He doesn't expect that question at all. It comes so out of the blue, completely off the trail of any possible subject he may have with Makoto. Sousuke clears his throat after gulping the last of his beverage. Putting the cup aside, his brows furrow as he stares at Makoto.

"Never. That's quite an odd question, actually. Why?"

"Is it that odd? Because... there's a poem about it, right?" Makoto lifts his index finger, as if trying to share his knowledge or teach Sousuke about basic things.

"Never heard of it." Sousuke is not a guy who read a lot. At least not more than necessary. Plus, his score for Literature studies back in high school sucks.

"I can't recall that poem myself. I've heard it a long, long time ago." Makoto sips on his tea again. When his teacup settles on the small plate, it's finally empty. "The raindrops are racing each other. They are competing. One who reach the ground first wins."

"Ah." Sousuke doesn't know how to reply. He's preoccupied with observing Makoto. He enjoys the brunet's gestures. Each one of it.

"Why, Yamazaki-kun? When they reach the ground, they will shatter into pieces of tiny droplets, right? Why are they competing to break themselves? Isn't that weird?" Makoto's eyes stare blankly at the falling rain behind Sousuke, "What's the point of victory, if it leads you to destruction?"

"Dunno." Sousuke is thinking what's the most delicious way to suck those soft lips.

Suddenly, he feels goosebumps on his spine. Someone is watching over them, with gaze as sharp and keen as an eagle. Sousuke quickly scans his eyes around and finds nothing suspicious. It was probably just his imagination.

The rain has turned to a drizzle. The setting sun is going to show up soon.

"Yamazaki-kun?"

Sousuke jerks his head back and finds a confused Makoto. "I'm sorry." Sousuke looks down, guilt burns up in his chest. He's ashamed of himself. Makoto is trying to engage different conversations, but all Sousuke has been thinking was how he can exploit the brunet's body to his own benefits. Even though Makoto is oblivious to it, that was inappropriate. He feels like a complete asshole.

"Sorry for what?" Makoto smiles innocently, "You're weird. No need to apologize for something that is not your fault."

 _If only you know what's going on in my mind..._

"It's almost five. I'm sorry, Yamazaki-kun. I have to leave soon." Makoto takes his bag and stands up, leaving some cash on the table to pay for their beverages. "Don't argue. It's on me. I hope I will see you again. Nice meeting you."

"Yeah." Sousuke slowly stands up, looking Makoto in the eyes.

"I like April showers. That's why I said something weird to you. Forget I said anything. Thank you for accompanying me." Makoto turns his body away as he waves, leaving Sousuke there.

 _Love or lust._

Sousuke rubs his temple and is disgusted by himself. He didn't even say his name. Not a single 'Tachibana-kun' escaped out of his lips. His attraction to Makoto is definitely lust.

:-:

Nanase Haruka has been watching them from behind the glass window of the coffee shop. Makoto is once again stuck with a guy who's driven by lust. Once Haruka catches the guy's name, he will definitely make it to his blacklist.

That guy doesn't deserve Makoto. If he dares touch his best friend, Haruka will...

Who knows what Haruka is capable to do?

Haruka will protect Makoto. It's always been that way.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I will really appreciate reviews. I hope I will see you again on the next chapter!**


	2. A Promise and a Beginning

**Thank you for leaving your review, _chicken vulpes vulpes._ I enjoyed reading your comment. Here's another chapter, a longer one. I hope it will be an enjoyment for you.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **Disclaimer: Free! and Free! Eternal Summer belong to KyoAni**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **A Promise and a Beginning  
**

 **:-:**

" _He's like a puppy, who will happily and innocently overjoy when his master comes home."_

—Sousuke's thought about Makoto

:-:

"Your performance is getting worse, Tachibana."

Makoto's eyelids droop, half-opened bright emerald eyes focused on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"I'll give you one more chance to make up with that horrible singing of yours." A grunt, deep and annoyed, echoes from behind the glass.

A smile cracks automatically on Makoto's lips. "Thank you."

Makoto's hands hold onto the headphones covering his ears. As the music starts, he closes his eyes for a brief second before his mouth approaches the microphone hanging in front of him. Taking a breath, Makoto begins to sing.

The song begins with the refrain first before it starts the verse part. When Makoto almost reaches the verse, the record producer in front of him lifts his hand, asking him to stop.

He stops and releases the headphones from his ears.

"Just... terrible. We can't do this. This is _Sunshine Season_! But what I heard from you are all your mellows and you don't even put any strength and joyfulness in the music! For goodness' sake, you're simply terrible. If I am to listen to your soulless music, I will rather listen to that _vocaloid_ thingy."

"Um..." Makoto really doesn't know how to respond, except by expressing his apology. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your 'sorry'. You're wasting my time and my money, Tachibana." The man let out a deep sigh, "I'm being kind to you. Forget about today. We'll try again next week, and that better be good, or our contract is done."

Makoto grimaces.

"O...okay." He walks out of the recording room. Gathering his stuffs, he does a polite bow before walking through the corridor. Halfway to the exit, someone is standing in front of him, his back facing the wall.

"Yo, Makoto." The man grins at him. His name is Mamoru. The name means 'protector'. He's a rock singer, and also Makoto's one and only friend in his career environment. He and Makoto are very close in age. Makoto is twenty-one years old, and Mamoru has just celebrated his twenty-second birthday. He has milk-brown eyes, blond hair (dyed, his natural hair was light brown) and almost as tall as Makoto.

"Mamoru." When he's near Mamoru, Makoto feels safer. True to his name, Mamoru is a type of guy who's protective of him, but there's no romantic attraction between them. Mamoru is like a big brother to him, although Makoto is just a bit taller.

"That's fast. Was it going well or bad?" His eyes look at Makoto in concern.

"Bad." Makoto forces a smile, "But I'm fine. I still have a chance to make up next week."

"Good luck. Are you going home?"

"Uh-huh." Makoto pulls out his cell phone, "I'm going to send an email to Haru. He's free in this hour, so I'm going to visit him." He navigates his phone to his email inbox and frowns. Haruka has already sent him an email. He opens the message.

 _'Makoto. I'm coming to your place. Don't go without me.'_

It was sent twenty three minutes ago. Makoto quickly replies.

 _'Great timing. I'm done with my work today, Haru.'_

"Haru is probably waiting for me outside, so I'll see you again next time, Mamoru." Makoto shows his amiable smile to the blonde. Mamoru chuckles before patting Makoto's head gently.

"See you next time, and don't forget to sing rock with me again. Your rock voice is _gold._ "

Makoto blushes, clearly flattered. "That's... an exaggeration." He nervously scratches his chin, but he doesn't hide his happiness at the words. "Thank you."

Just after Makoto makes his turn to the corridor, Mamoru's guitarist comes, and the two are engaged in conversations. Makoto stops walking, resting his back on the wall of the corridor, closing his eyes as he listens to their conversations.

"You're still hanging around with that guy?" The guitarist asks.

"Well, I have to." Mamoru counters, "I have no choice. That guy has more money than us. I can't believe that shit he's singing sells well." His voice is low, but Makoto can hear every single word.

"Tch. I don't care about money, although you used him quite well." The guitarist speaks again, "He seems attached to you."

"You're giving me goosebumps. Good thing he looks good. Damn. All he has is his appearance. People buy his music for his face, really."

A laugh. "You do know that Kisumi wants to fuck him, right? Perhaps you can persuade him to fuck with Kisumi. Who knows if he's some sort of a slut?"

Makoto can't take more than that. He quickly makes his way to the exit, footsteps light enough not to get heard or noticed. When he reaches the exit, Haruka isn't there like he's hoped. He waits for another fifteen minutes before his best friend arrives.

Haruka is wearing his casual clothes. His beautiful ocean blue eyes widen when he sees Makoto. Haruka knows there's something wrong with his best friend. Makoto doesn't cry, but he looks obviously hurt and sad.

"Makoto?"

"I'm okay." Makoto approaches Haruka, "Let's go."

Haruka stares at him. "Let's eat some chocolate cake, Makoto."

Warmth fluttering in his heart, Makoto flashes him a grateful smile. "I can't wait."

:-:

It's been five days since the last time Sousuke kept in touch with Makoto, which was also their first meeting under the rain. Sousuke knows he should ask for Makoto's number, but he was too prideful to do that. He wants to ask Rin, but he's 99% sure Rin will tease him, which is annoying.

Since their first meeting (in which Sousuke has been idiotic enough to ogle inappropriately rather than listening to the brunet), he has listened to more and more songs from Makoto's album he's borrowing from Rin without the redhead's knowledge. He has read more and more articles about Makoto he found in the internet, some of which he doesn't want to believe. After all, not all gossips or rumors spread in the internet are true. For Sousuke, most of them are bullshits.

Like, one rumor that says about Makoto having mental illness; sometimes throwing a fit, talking nonsense, burst out crying or laughing without reasons. Even with some provided articles, Sousuke refuses to believe that.

Sousuke is sitting in one of the offices in Samezuka Police Station, a cup of his favorite steamy black coffee sat on the saucer on his desk. He has nothing to do at the moment. Reading various articles about politics and murders on his newspaper are starting to get overwhelming for Sousuke.

"Sou...su...ke." Someone suddenly lurks behind him.

The teal-eyed man immediately turns around and throws his fist, which instantly connects to Rin's face.

"Fuck! For love's sake, Sousuke!" Rin is behind him, one hand over his pained nose and mouth.

"Rin." Sousuke's eyes widen in surprise. His fist falls to his side, "You startled me."

"You don't need to punch me in the face like that! We're in the station!" Rin gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You don't need to ambush me from behind like that." Sousuke argues, "Remember our physical training, dumbass. Our bodies are made to fight." He runs his hand over his knuckle.

Now that it happens, Sousuke remembers that he had wanted to punch Rin in the face for leaving him and Makoto alone five days ago, in front of the coffee shop, under the pouring rain. A small laugh escapes his lips. "Hmph. Just like what I've wanted to do."

"What?" Rin bares his teeth, his own hands clench to form knuckles.

The room is suddenly barged opened from the outside. A man with uniform comes in. A Corporal. "Officers. One of you is required to assist us in interrogation room."

Rin and Sousuke look at each other before they lift their fists, seemingly ready to punch each other.

The Corporal looks over them in confusion. "Officers—"

Sousuke's fist stops in front of Rin, his index and middle fingers stretch out like scissors.

Rin's fist stops in front of Sousuke, all his fingers stretch out like paper.

"I win." Sousuke's mouth hung open in disbelief, "I finally win."

Rin looks disappointed. "I will never forget that punch, Sousuke!" Rin straightens up as he approaches the Corporal. "I will go, Corporal."

The Corporal clenches his jaw. "This is not the time for playing _jan-ken-pon,_ Officer Matsuoka. Next time you do this again, I will have this reported."

"The hell? Me and Sousuke have to do this—"

"Watch your mouth, Officer!"

Rin shuts up. Sousuke feels guilty. He will have to apologize to Rin soon. He just hopes Rin won't cry later. His best friend is a crybaby and Sousuke hates seeing Rin cry. After Rin has left, Sousuke wonders why Rin approached him in the first place. He can ask Rin about that later.

Ten minutes later with nothing to do, Sousuke makes his way to the locker room. He fetches his cell phone and checks for emails.

Instead of an email, a text message is there, from a number he doesn't recognize. Sousuke immediately opens the message.

 _'Yamazaki-kun? I'm Tachibana Makoto. Do you still remember me?'_

"What the...?" Sousuke can't believe his eyes. Makoto is texting him. He doesn't remember about giving his number to Makoto. There's only one logical conclusion for this. Rin has given Sousuke's number to Makoto. Without so much thinking, he immediately types his reply.

 _'Yeah, I still remember. How do you get my number?'_

Sousuke is going to spend his time quite long in this locker room.

 _'Rin gave me your number. I hope you don't mind?'_

Figured. What he wants to know now is whether Rin was giving the number because Makoto asked for it.

 _'No, I don't.'_

He has to keep his messages short and simple to appear nonchalant. A simple words of 'what's up?' don't even enter Sousuke's mind.

 _'Am I bothering you? Are you off-duty?'_

 _'No.'_

Sousuke hopes he has typed more than a simple 'no'. His answer creates ambiguity.

 _'I will assume that I'm not bothering you and you're not off-duty. Is it really okay? Using your phone like this in your working time? Putting that aside, remember my promise to you?'_

Promise? What promise? Sousuke is trying hard to remember their conversations five days ago. He remembers those dark and long eyelashes, those soft lips, those beautiful green eyes, those attractive gestures. He remembers nothing about their conversation except for an odd question coming from Makoto about talking raindrops or whatever. Sousuke wants to bang his head to his locker.

After digging his brain, he remembers talking about Haru. Makoto had said that Haru is his best friend and he loves Haru so much. Then... what? Haru being a chef... that's it. Makoto has once promised to take Rin and Sousuke to a restaurant where Haru works.

 _'I remember. Your promise about taking me and Rin to a restaurant?'_

 _'I'm happy you remember! I won't break my promise, so I want to invite you to Haru's restaurant tonight. I have emailed Rin about this. He said you guys are available. Rin knows the place. I will meet you guys there at 6 P.M.'_

So that's what Rin was trying to tell him. Sousuke heaves a sigh. He reads the message once again, his heart excitedly pounding.

 _'Sure.'_ Sousuke replies. He can't wait for tonight.

:-:

Makoto is smiling a little too brightly over his phone. Plates of delicious-looking chocolate cakes and pastries are on the table in front of him. As Makoto puts his phone on the table, he grabs a fork and munches happily on his cake.

"Makoto." Haruka is watching him, "You eat... you eat too much." He knows Makoto always likes sweet foods, but today, his portion is overwhelming.

"No worries, Haru. These are all delicious." Makoto looks at Haruka's unfinished cake in front of him. "You don't want that? Here, give it to me." He takes Haruka's remaining cake next to his own.

"Makoto, you will gain weight." Haruka takes two plates of cakes. "I will return these."

"Haruuu, give them to me. I need more sugar." Makoto drops his fork and reaches for the plates, but Haruka stands up and walks away, returning the cakes on the table. When Haruka comes back, Makoto is pouting, mouth still munching on his cake.

"You will gain weight." Haruka repeats, his ocean blue eyes stared deep at his best friend.

"So be it. I will gain so much weight until I can't walk properly. I also want to shave my head, color my hair, pierce my ears and lips, wear ripped clothes, growl to the microphone." Makoto lifts his chin up, looking annoyed. Arms folded in front of his chest. Chocolate cream leaving stains at the tip of his lips.

Haruka is shivering at the thought of overweight Makoto growling at the microphone and dressing like punks. He closes his eyes. "Ugh... stop it."

When he opens his eyes again, Makoto is eating with accelerated speed. Haruka's heart jumps in alarm. "Makoto. You need to stop. I don't want you to get diagnosed with diabetes."

"So be it." Makoto swallows his cake nonchalantly, "I will just die sooner. The sooner the better."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Haruka stands up, taking another plates of cakes and pastries, intending to return them.

"Nonsense? Why are you calling that nonsense? If I get diagnosed with diabetes, I will die sooner. What's so wrong about that? You need to stop worrying, Haru. Death is a part of life, too. If I have to die today, so be it."

Haruka's eyes widen. This isn't the usual Makoto. It's like someone else has kidnapped and replaced his best friend. This Makoto is a stranger to him. "Makoto, what's wrong with you?"

Makoto stops eating and he puts his fork on the table. He looks down, silent.

"Makoto...?"

"I'm sorry, Haru. Forget I said anything." Makoto stands up, lifting some plates of cakes. His usual, amiable smile is visible on his lips. His head tilts to the side. "You're right. I'm eating too much. Let's return these."

Once they have returned the plates, there are only two plates left for Makoto to consume. The two of them are silent as Makoto eats his cake.

"What's going on today, Makoto?" Haruka's eyes are watching the cake. When Haruka came to pick Makoto up, something is definitely wrong. He thought that if Makoto doesn't want to talk about it, he won't push him.

Makoto shakes his head, facing his best friend with a warm smile. "It doesn't matter anymore, Haru, because you're here with me."

Those words mean so much for Haruka, but Haruka isn't going to drop it. At least, not for long. He will dig it up later, without Makoto's knowledge.

"You're going to work in the restaurant tonight, right, Haru?" Makoto suddenly asks, "I just invited Rin and his friend there tonight. Reserve a table for us, okay? I will introduce you to someone... um... quite special." There are very slight hints of blushes on Makoto's cheeks.

Haruka is staring blankly at him. For some reason, this doesn't feel like a good sign for him.

:-:

When Sousuke is doing his patrol, he notices someone is standing in front of a nice-looking house. The house isn't big, but it looks... homey. The house looks so welcoming to him, like Sousuke can go there and calls it home. Before he can describe more details about the house, he's aware of the person who's now suspiciously loitering around it.

It's nightfall already. He can't see the person's face clearly. When he's about to stop the person to frisk him or her, a familiar voice is heard.

"Oh, hi! What are you doing here?" It's Makoto's voice, but it's not addressed to Sousuke. He can see Makoto there, talking to the suspicious person. The person seems to be replying, but Sousuke strangely can't decipher the words, or even the voice.

"Come inside. I don't mind." Makoto smiles innocently at the person with all his friendliness. Sousuke doesn't like it. He wants to step in, but something is holding him in place. He feels like his body is paralyzed, unable to move a single inch.

Sousuke watches helplessly as they enter the house. When he's suddenly able to move, a scream is heard from the house.

Releasing a series of curses, Sousuke runs frantically to the front of the house, his hand ready on his gun holster. The door is locked from the inside. Sousuke slams his body as hard as he can, barging the door opened. When he's finally inside, the house is empty.

Then he hears sobbing, coming from a door at the far side of the house. Sousuke carefully sneaks along the way until he reaches the door. He has grabbed his gun when he stands in front of the door. The sobbing continues.

 _"H-help... Help me, Haru..."_

Even though Makoto isn't calling him, Sousuke can't get more determined to kick the door open and kill the bastard who dares to make Makoto cry. Sousuke takes a step back and kicks the door with all his might. It slams opened and Sousuke runs inside, pointing his gun threateningly.

 _"Freeze_!" He shouts.

He's in a bedroom. Makoto is struggling on the bed as the suspicious person pins him down, pushing both Makoto's wrists above his head, securing them with handcuffs. Makoto is already half-naked, fresh tears flowing out from his beautiful green eyes.

"Bastard! Let him go!" Sousuke is ready to pull the trigger, but his body froze when the suspicious person turns to look at him.

The same droopy teal eyes. The same dark hair. The same face.

Sousuke is looking at himself. He's wearing the exact same police officer uniform. That Sousuke is now smiling at him. "You're finally here." He said, "Come, myself. Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"W-what are you...talking about?" Sousuke hasn't lowered his gun, but he's hesitating to pull the trigger now.

"Fuck him." The other Sousuke smirks, "You always want his body, right? I'm giving him to you—to us. Let's share."

"Y-Yamazaki-kun...?" Makoto is looking at him, eyes widen in fear.

Sousuke's heart breaks at the sight. He feels his fingers tremble. "T-Tachibana doesn't want this..."

"Seriously? We don't give a shit about him. We only want to satisfy our lust, right... Sousuke?" His other self rests his head on Makoto's exposed stomach.

"I'm... I..." Sousuke hardens his grip on his gun. When Sousuke sees droplets of tears trailing down from Makoto's eyes, he burns up with new determination. "Get off him." He orders, "Or I'm going to seriously kill you." Or kill himself.

"You're lying to yourself." His other self finally lifts his head up from Makoto, "There's no way you're going to love this mentally unstable freak."

Those words about Makoto offend him so bad that Sousuke is pulling the trigger.

:-:

"Sou—what the hell, man!? Wake up!"

"Bam..." Sousuke is mumbling, his consciousness hasn't fully come back. When Sousuke is finally awake, his lower hand is positioned up toward the ceiling, thumb and index finger pointed like a gun. His upper arm rests beside his torso.

"Sousuke—are you seriously asleep? And on my bed, too? Damn it!" It's Rin's voice, echoing in the room.

"Rin, you're noisy..." Sousuke grunts in annoyance. _So that was a dream.._. _?_

"Noisy? _Noisy?_ We have an appointment with Makoto, remember? I was stuck with some criminal cases that I came home late—I thought you're with Makoto so you can explain my situation but what the hell man? I came home and you're fuckin' sleeping!"

Rin's series of words slowly seep to his brain. After they are fully registered, Sousuke's teal eyes can't get more wide.

 _Shit._

He quickly sits up on Rin's bed and grabs his cell phone. There are some missed calls from Makoto's number and some text messages. The time shows him that it's already 8.54 P.M.

"Oh my goodness..." Sousuke nervously opens his text messages.

 _'Yamazaki-kun, I'm already here at the restaurant. Where are you? (6.12 P.M.)'_

 _'Yamazaki-kun? Rin hasn't replied to my emails, too. Is something going on? (7.08 P.M.)'_

 _'Um... It's okay. I'm still waiting. I hope you guys are doing okay. (8.17 P.M.)'_

"Oh shit." Sousuke looks at both Rin and himself. They're still dressed in police officer uniforms. Rin pulls him out of his bed.

"Stop cursing and we'll go _right now._ "

:-:

When they arrive at the restaurant at 9.48 P.M., it's already free of customers. The restaurant looks like they're closing pretty soon. Sousuke thought that they won't find Makoto inside, but he's wrong. The brunet is sitting near the table by the window, his cheek rests on his palm, sleepy green eyes gazing outside, watching the starlit sky.

"Tachibana?"

At the sound of his name, Makoto looks up. His sleepy eyes are opened wider, and his lips form a friendly, happy smile. "Yamazaki-kun. Rin." He tilts his head, smiling so brightly, "I know you two will come."

 _He's like a puppy,_ Sousuke thought, _a puppy who won't get angry even when he's abandoned for days or even months by his master. A puppy who will happily and innocently overjoy when his master comes home._

"Makoto. We're terribly sorry." Rin sits in front of him, leaving a space for Sousuke beside him. Sousuke follows after, looking extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry, Tachibana."

"It's okay! You're here now. Are you guys okay? I was worried about you." Makoto looks them over, brows furrow in concern and worry.

"I was stuck with some criminal cases. Sousuke fell asleep." Rin rubs his temple, "Forgive us, Makoto. Wait, I know you have already forgiven us. You're _that_ nice."

"Huh? Me? I'm not..." Makoto blushes, but he smiles shyly anyway, enjoying Rin's little praise.

"Don't blame me if your foods are cold." A new voice is heard. Sousuke turns his head and finds a man dressing like a chef. His hair is really dark, but it still looks a little blue. What captivates Sousuke more are his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes are exceptionally beautiful, even though he still likes Makoto's green eyes much more.

When the man puts some plates of foods on their table, Makoto smiles so happily, like an enthusiastic puppy. "Yamazaki-kun, this is Haru-chan."

"Drop the '-chan'." The blue-eyed man responds with raised voice.

"Nanase Haruka." Makoto continues, "You may call him Haru—"

"Call me by my last name. We're acquainted just now." Haruka is glaring at Sousuke coldly, his ocean blue eyes suddenly turn icy.

What's with this man? Why is he looking at Sousuke like that?

"Haru, this is Yamazaki Sousuke." Makoto goes on, completely oblivious of the tension.

"Yamazaki." Haruka says his name slowly, "I will remember that."

Despite the warm, cheery, sunny atmosphere radiating from Makoto, Sousuke can still sense an icy cold aura and silent rejection emanating from Haruka.

With Makoto and Haruka, Sousuke has gotten himself involved in a really serious business.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **As you may have seen in this chapter, Makoto is dealing with some issues going on inside his train of thought, but it's not highlighted...yet. This fic will be focused more on Sousuke's POV, but Makoto's POV will have its own portion, too.**

 **Writing in present tense is something new to me. I used to write in past tense, so this is the first fic I've ever written in present tense, and I'm going to keep it that way. Comments, suggestions, and reviews are very much appreciated. See you again on the next chapter!**


	3. On the Night Road

**First of all I would like to thank you for leaving reviews, reading and following this story. I had fun writing this fic, and I had more fun writing this chapter. Perhaps that's because I'm in need to satisfy my SouMako desire.**

 **So, I hope this chapter will be an enjoyment for you too. It's may be quite a long one.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **On the Night Road**

 **:-:**

" _Leave Makoto to Sousuke. He will be a great bodyguard."_

—Rin to Haruka

:-:

The mackerel dishes prove to be very delicious. Sousuke doesn't realize how hungry he was before he started to eat. He's quite a good cook himself, and he's actually curious about the secret ingredients inside the foods he's consuming at the moment. Eating the food slowly, his mind keeps guessing. _Did he insert some sort of... what is this? Pumpkin?_

"So how does it taste?"

Makoto's sweet voice interrupts his thoughts. Sousuke stops eating and shifts his gaze toward Makoto. The brunet is watching him in anticipation. Makoto is smiling, slight blush is visible on his cheek, and his droopy bright emerald eyes shine in expectation.

"Tastes great." Sousuke gives an honest answer, which is relieving to him. If Makoto looks at him that way, Sousuke will probably give the same answer even though the food tastes shitty. He doesn't have the heart to disappoint Makoto.

"Told you." Makoto tilts his head, the smile on his lips stretches a little wider. "Nobody beats Haru in the kitchen. In the water, too."

"So he's also a swimmer?" Sousuke reluctantly turns his head to Haruka, who is now sitting beside Makoto while eating his food a little too slowly—the actual word has to be 'gracefully', but Sousuke doesn't want to admit that.

"Best swimmer ever." Makoto says, looking completely like a proud mother.

Rin, who's sitting beside Sousuke, finally stops munching. "No. I'm on the same level at him. Haru, let's compete again next time and we'll see who's the best."

A sigh escapes Haruka's lips, but Sousuke can see a little shine reflected in those beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Fine."

"Perhaps you want to compete with Sousuke, too." Rin pats Sousuke on his shoulder. "Sousuke's a very strong and fast swimmer."

Makoto puts down his fork. "Such coincidence! So we're all swimmers here? _Ne,_ Yamazaki-kun, what's your specialization? I'm doing backstroke. Haru's in freestyle."

"Butterfly." Sousuke answers, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"If that's the case... you guys should tell us your work schedule. I think it will be fun if we can all go swimming together in the weekends or any off-days." Makoto suggests.

"Uh." Sousuke furrows his brow. He doesn't expect it will be so easy to keep in touch with Makoto. He always thought the brunet is the kind of guy who's too busy for leisure time.

Makoto quickly raises both his hands. "I-it's okay if you don't want to. I'm not forcing anybody here." He says nervously, getting the wrong idea from Sousuke's expression.

"Sousuke would _love_ to." Rin suddenly says, "In fact, he's been waiting for this."

Sousuke steps on Rin's foot under the table, pressuring it on purpose. Rin's smile vanishes as he turns to Sousuke, baring his sharp teeth. _I'm helping you here, dammit._

"That's great, but are you sure?" Makoto's green eyes are fixed on Sousuke's teal ones.

He can't say no to those eyes. Well, maybe he can, if it's going to bother his already enormous pride. Saying 'yes' to a visit to the swimming pool doesn't bother his pride.

"Sure." Sousuke finally says, eyes shifting to Makoto's mouth. Compared to Haruka, Makoto eats quite a lot and in a rush. There's a grain of steamed rice and a little stain of sauce sticking near his lower lip. Sousuke fights to urge to brush them off with his thumb, if not licking them away directly with the tip of his tongue.

"Makoto. There's rice and sauce near your lip." Haruka said, staring at his best friend disapprovingly.

Makoto laughs softly, blushing a little in embarrassment. "Ah... sorry about this." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Haruka huffs.

"Gross. Use the handkerchief." Haruka continues eating, turning away from Makoto.

Sousuke concludes that the blue-eyed man is probably a neat freak. Seriously, those very dark blue hair can barely be more neat and perfectly brushed.

"Makoto." Haruka says again, "It's getting late. Don't eat too much. You will gain weight."

Rin laughs. "Seriously, Haru. You can be a bit strict now. Makoto is usually the one who restrict you from entering fish tanks, right?"

"What do you mean?" Sousuke raises his brow.

"Haru sometimes likes to strip off his clothes whenever he sees a pool or a fish tank large enough for him to enter." Makoto helpfully answers.

"Are you kidding me?" He can't believe it.

"Makoto, shut up." Haruka looks a bit annoyed, but says nothing else.

"Well, Haru. Makoto's not a model, so it's okay if he gains more fat, as long as his voice remains pure." Rin flashes them a smile.

Haruka doesn't reply. He finishes his meal, which is only half of the actual portion.

Sousuke, on the other hand, doesn't like the idea of a fat Makoto. He doesn't say his opinion out loud, but he does examine the brunet's food. His portion is big, and Makoto is almost finished eating them. He starts to look at Makoto's body. It's well-built with a good amount of muscles. No unnecessary fat is on sight. His body is perfect, and Sousuke wants to explore every little inch of it.

Someone is watching him. Sousuke has a strong sense, and he quickly looks up. Haruka is staring at him, eyes sharp and cold like ice peaks.

What's with this guy, really?

:-:

"We're really sorry again for making you guys wait." Rin stares at his phone, checking the time. It's almost 11 P.M., and the restaurant has closed. The four of them are standing in front of the entrance. "So me and Sousuke brought our motorcycles here to escort you guys home. I can't risk any one of you to walk around in the night like this. The streets are dangerous."

"That's very considerate of you. Thank you." Makoto smiles, "As expected from a police officer. I bet you've seen so many crimes around here?"

"And most of them happen in the night." Rin grins at them, "The typical victims are people like you, Makoto."

"Eeh? Rin, that's just cruel." Makoto whines.

"But no worries!" Rin rests his hands on his hips, "Because you get Sousuke. He has rock fists and steel feet. If someone messes up with you, Sousuke can make him regret he's ever been born."

"That's scary—I mean, that's just superb." Makoto chuckles, giving Sousuke a warm smile. Sousuke sighs, too tired to counter his best friend.

"There's really no need. Makoto can take care of himself." Haruka suddenly says, staring at Sousuke. "He has stupid strength. For balance, Makoto can go with Rin."

Sousuke's eye twitches. He isn't stupid. He knows this particular guy is trying to keep Makoto away from him on purpose. He used to read a lot of 'codes' sent from people's expressions and gestures. He has spent a lot of time assisting his seniors in the interrogation room.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Rin said, "Makoto is too soft. He won't hurt a bug, let alone punching people in the face. Sousuke will handle him." On the other hand, Rin is trying a bit too hard to make Makoto go with Sousuke. He doesn't want to admit it, but Sousuke feels like he should thank Rin later. He will probably treat his best friend in the steak house.

Haruka huffs, eyes closed and brows furrow in annoyance. "Fine. Yamazaki." He opens his eyes again, looking at Sousuke. Under the moonlight, that beautiful pair of blue eyes shimmers like an edge of katana. "Take care of Makoto..." he trails off, before continuing, "...please."

Sousuke's eyes widen. That simple word of 'please' is enough to wash off his annoyance toward Haruka. Sousuke smiles a little. "Fine."

"Leave Makoto to Sousuke. He will be a great bodyguard." Rin winks at Haruka. "Now, Haru." He walks to his motorcycle and sits down, covering his head with a helmet. He gives another helmet for Haruka before straightens the vehicle up and starts the engine. "Get on."

Haruka pays Sousuke a last look before taking the space behind Rin, sitting comfortably on his motorcycle and putting the helmet on, securing the strap perfectly under his chin. Rin is testing the power of his engine before the wheels begin to slide up front. "See you guys again!" He waves and goes off with Haruka, leaving Sousuke and Makoto alone on the street.

Sousuke has started his engine and tested it a little. He secures the helmet on his head and hands another one for Makoto. His eyes stares at the brunet without showing any emotion.

Makoto takes the helmet from Sousuke's hand. "I hope you don't mind. I'm... I'm heavy, you know." He blushes a little before covering his head and making his way behind Sousuke, settling himself on the motorcycle.

"'Course I don't." Sousuke replies, "More or less, I can guess your weight. It's seventy-two or seventy-three kilograms. I don't think you weigh more than seventy-five."

"Wha—how do you know? Yamazaki-kun, that's impressive." Sousuke shudders in pleasure as he feels Makoto's breath near his neck.

Sousuke shrugs off. "I learned a lot from school and experience. It's nothing impressive, really. Hold on tight, Tachibana. If something happens to you, Rin will hunt me down." And Nanase, too, but Sousuke is smart enough to shut up.

He can feel Makoto's tight grips on his police uniform, at the sides of his waist. He's a bit too prideful to ask Makoto to wrap his arms around his waist instead. He doesn't want to give any possibility for Makoto to think more than what Sousuke wants him to think.

"Ready?" Sousuke asks. After receiving a nod from Makoto, he runs the vehicle over the night road.

:-:

Sousuke keeps his speed at the steady pace of sixty kilometers per hour. He slows down to forty kilometers whenever he encounters a sign which indicates fifty kilos for the maximum speed allowed. He can easily get annoyed by noisy chatters, but he finds himself enjoying Makoto's relaxing voice along the way. The night breeze makes the ride more tranquil.

"Turn left." Makoto instructs, "We're still halfway."

"Did you walk on foot to the restaurant from your house?" Sousuke asks after finding out that Makoto's home has quite a great distance from the restaurant.

"Nooo. I like walking on foot, but that will waste a lot of time. I used the taxi service." Makoto chimes. Sousuke wants him to talk more.

"I see." Sousuke replies.

"Yamazaki-kun, you're really obeying the rules. That's great." Makoto praises him.

Sousuke finds himself smiling like an idiot. He clears his throat. "It's shameful for anyone in the Law Enforcement to break the traffic rules."

"That's true. Yamazaki-kun, you'll be a great General one day."

"Thanks." Sousuke's eyes soften. He really wants to be a Superintendent General one day, or even the Commissioner General, but that seems impossible.

He feels Makoto's grips tighten at the sides of his uniform. "Have a faith in yourself. You're still young. You have a long way to go. How old are you, Yamazaki-kun?"

"Twenty two."

"I'm twenty one. We have a long way to go and a bunch of opportunities to achieve our dreams. What's your dreams, Yamazaki-kun? Only if you want to share, of course." Makoto's voice is soft, but somehow it gives him spirit to reach his dreams. Sousuke gulps.

He wants a life with the best partner for him. His partner doesn't have to be perfect, but Sousuke does want someone who can make his life complete. He wants to get the highest rank possible in the Police Department. He wants to bring justice and protect the people of his beloved country, and of course, protect his loved ones.

"I want to bring justice to this country." Sousuke finally replies. He never expect himself to easily open up like this, especially to someone who just enters his life. "I want to be a Commissioner General, or if I can't reach that, the Superintendent General."

"That's cool! Yamazaki-kun, keep chasing that dream. You have my full support."

"Well, currently, I'm just a lowly officer. Thanks, though." An image suddenly invades his mind. It's an image of himself wearing four gold stars of honor on his uniform, making his way home to Makoto, who has been waiting for him by the door of their comfortable house.

Sousuke tightens his grip on the handle of his motorcycle. He really doesn't understand why that image comes to his mind. He concludes it's probably because of his little crush on the brunet sitting behind him.

"And you? What's your dream?" Sousuke asks, finding himself actually curious.

"Children." Makoto's voice soften, "I want to have children."

For some reason, Sousuke feels uncomfortable. If, just _if_ , he and Makoto end up together, it will be impossible for them to have children. _But,_ Sousuke tells himself, _we won't be together. He's just a little crush in my youth. This feeling will pass away with time._

Sousuke and Makoto will part ways, waving their good-byes toward each other. They will take their different routes to fulfill their dreams. It's not like Makoto is _that_ important in his life. He's had several crushes before back in his school years, and none of them make it until today. He doesn't and most likely will never love Makoto. His attraction is pure lust, which he can easily get from anywhere, including Rin's porn magazine.

While the vehicle runs off, Sousuke is looking around them. He has a habit to watch around, making sure everything is fine.

"I also want to be a... rock singer, but actually I can't—"

Sousuke suddenly hits the brake, cutting off Makoto's words, which he hasn't really listened.

"Wha—Yamazaki-kun, that startled me." Makoto whines, grabbing Sousuke's waist.

"Shh. Shut up now." His sharp teal eyes are focusing on their right. Sousuke finds someone suspicious who's trying to peek around a house. The person seems to bring a weapon. Sousuke turns off the engine and pulls off his helmet, keeping their distance away.

"Eh? That's my house." Makoto whispers, also pulling his helmet off.

"What the hell...?" Sousuke suddenly remembers his dream. _No way. It's not like my nightmare comes true._

"Who is that?" Makoto asks in the lowest volume possible.

"It's not like I can answer." Sousuke sighs, "Shut—I mean, don't talk for now." He pulls up his handheld transceiver, pushing one button on it. "One suspicious person is loitering around a house in the street of Minamikagaya. The person seems to bring a sharp weapon. I request immediate backup."

Sousuke pulls up the key of his motorcycle and puts it inside his pocket. "Stay here, Tachibana." He grabs his gun on the holster and quickly runs off toward the person.

The person immediately recognizes Sousuke's presence, trying to hide the weapon behind the back.

"Stay there! Hands where I can see them!" Sousuke shouts, his hand still on his gun without pulling it out.

The person seems taken aback. Sousuke can see clearly now that the person is a man, probably in his thirties, wearing casual shirt. He looks nervous, refusing to show his hand.

"I said hands where I can see them." Sousuke repeats, clenching his jaw and staring at the man intimidatingly.

"Y-Yamazaki-kun...?"

Makoto's voice is soft when it reaches his ear. He sounds a little scared, if not nervous. Sousuke turns his head a little, taking a peek at his back. Makoto is there, standing near his motorcycle, but he isn't alone. Another man is holding him from behind, pushing his temple with the muzzle of a gun.

Sousuke curses under his breath. _Wrong move,_ he thought in regret, _I should've been aware that he might not be alone. I shouldn't leave Tachibana there._

 _"Shit."_ Sousuke curses again, pulling out his gun and pointing it toward the person in front of him. "Don't move. If you dare harm him, I will shoot your friend there."

"I-if you dare come closer to either one of us, I-I swear I will kill this guy!" The criminal says, pushing Makoto's temple with more force with his gun muzzle. Sousuke can see that he's anxious. Sousuke needs to take as much time as possible before his backups come. "And you, too!" The criminal continues, holding Makoto tighter, "If you dare fight me, I will kill you instantly. I swear!" He turns to Sousuke, "You're not in the best position now, Officer. There's two of us with weapons here. Now p-put down your gun, or I will shoot."

It sounds like a mere threat, the criminal won't really shoot him, but Sousuke will play safe. He doesn't want to risk any harm for Makoto. Sousuke gives him his most intimidating gaze before putting his gun to the ground.

"K-kick it away, and throw me your motor key. Now!"

Sousuke takes a deep breath before kicking his gun away and taking his motorcycle key from his pocket. He can hear police sirens in the distance. Sousuke plays a little bit with his key.

"Give that to me _now_ or I _will_ shoot him!" The criminal is practically screaming.

Sousuke throws his key toward them. The key lands near Makoto's feet. "Satisfied?" He raises his brow.

Someone is moving behind him. The movement is quick, and Sousuke immediately turns. The other criminal is raising a knife, swinging its edge toward Sousuke. Using the side of his hand, Sousuke knocks the criminal's arm in a swift strike, sending the knife to the air. His hand instantly forms a knuckle and lands a hard punch on the person's head, knocking him unconscious.

The police sirens are clear now. Two police cars stop near them. Several officers come out from the car. "Don't move!" One of them shouts, pointing his gun. "Release him. Hands up. You're under arrest!"

"No!" The criminal who's holding Makoto answers stubbornly, "D-don't come closer or I will kill him!"

Finding the criminal's attention distracted, Sousuke moves without sound, trying to position himself to the man's back.

"Are you resisting the police force? Put your gun down!" The officer commands again in tight tone.

"I—I rather kill him then I will kill—"

The criminal never finishes his sentence as Sousuke's fist connects to his face from the side, throwing him to the ground. Makoto stumbles and falls as he's dragged down by the criminal's arm. Sousuke steps his foot on the criminal's gun, kicking it away. "You're under arrest." He releases a deep breath. He didn't realize he was breathless.

The other officers approach the man, securing his wrists with a set of handcuffs. Sousuke immediately crouches down beside Makoto. "Tachibana..." he breathes, "are you alright?"

"Of course!" Makoto stands up, smiling nervously, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What?"

"Well, I could strike him with my elbow or whatever, but I found myself...hesitating, you see, when he threatened me like that..." He trails off, eyes droop toward the ground. A blush adorns his cheek.

"Are you an idiot?" Sousuke can't believe his ears, "Of course you shouldn't fight him. He will kill you. We can't really read a guy like that. He's anxious, and he can do anything in that kind of anxiety, including a killing spree."

Makoto looks down, saying nothing.

A surge of guilt suddenly forms up inside Sousuke. "No. I don't mean that. Tachibana...? Look, I..."

"Great job today, Officer Yamazaki." Someone pats his shoulder. Sousuke turns to him, giving a polite bow to his senior officer.

"Thank you, Sir. Glad to be in your assistance."

"Can you handle the victim?"

"Sure. No problem." Sousuke says, taking another peek to Makoto. The brunet is looking the other way, fingers fidgeting.

"Isn't he Tachibana Makoto? That famous singer?" The officer's voice is lower in volume now.

"Yes, he is. This is his house. I have a feeling these two guys are sent by someone holding a grudge on him, or probably these two guys are two stupid stalkers. I don't know. They're in your hands now."

"Look. My daughter is his fan. Don't tell anyone, but can you ask him for autograph?"

Without his intention, Sousuke sulks in front of his senior. "Ask him yourself, Sir."

"I can't. You're in a closer relationship with him now that I give him to you for handling, and I have to bring these guys to the station."

Sousuke clenches his fists, but finally nods. "Got it... Sir." He doesn't know why, but he has somewhat lost his respect toward this particular senior officer.

"Good. See you tomorrow." The officer walks away, getting inside the police car.

Once all the officers have left, Sousuke approaches Makoto. "Tachibana, look, I'm sorry for what I've said. It's a bad habit of mine, but really, I don't mean that in the slightest."

"Um, I understand. I really do." Makoto smiles warmly at him, "I'm just a bit tired today. Usually I'm sleeping at this hour."

"Are you really alright? Excuse me." Sousuke takes Makoto's hand, examining his hand and arms for bruises. His teal eyes gaze along his face and neck, checking for any injury. Makoto seems alright. Just a slight bruise on his palm and arm. Also, there's another bruise stretches at the side of his neck. His temple reddens, but nothing serious.

Without his intention, Nanase's voice rings back in his mind.

 _Take care of Makoto... please._

Sousuke rubs his head. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Yamazaki-kun." When Sousuke lifts his gaze up, Makoto is looking at him, gentle green eyes shine beautifully under the moonlight. "You're like this town's hero." Next, his lips curls a smile. "You just saved me, you know. If I made it home without you and encountered those guys, I don't know what's happening now."

Teal eyes soften, Sousuke smiles a little. "Enough with the '-kun'. Just 'Sousuke' is fine."

"Ah...?" Makoto's smile widens. He looks somewhat happy, "Me too. You may call me 'Makoto', then."

"Makoto." Sousuke repeats, tasting the name on his tongue. He likes it. He really likes it, and he wants to say it again, every hour and every day. "Well, Makoto. We're in front of your house now."

Makoto nods, making his way toward the door. "Thank you for everything today, Sousuke. Today will be very memorable to me, I guess."

And he really likes his name rolling off from Makoto's tongue.

 _Scratch scratch._

Sousuke frowns. "Do you hear that...?"

"Eh? Oh, they're my sweethearts." Makoto chuckles, "Sousuke, meet my sweethearts." He pulls out his key and uses it to open the door. Two little kittens walk out from the house, white and black. The white kitten rubs its little body on Makoto's ankle. The black one looks at Sousuke warily with a pair of big green eyes.

"Kittens..." Sousuke finally says. He doesn't know Makoto likes cats.

"This is Mizu and Sora." Makoto crouches down to pat the white kitten. The kitten opens up its eyes, showing Sousuke a pair of wide blue eyes.

Water and sky. Very simple names, but Sousuke like them somehow.

"What's behind the names?" Sousuke crouches down, holding his hand toward the black one. The kitten is still looking at him warily, making no effort to move.

"Haru loves the water. I love to see the sky. See their eyes. You can recognize who's who." Makoto pats the black kitten gently under its chin. "Sora, this is Sousuke. He's a friend of mine, and he's a really good guy, so you don't have to be so wary."

"What's their gender?" Sousuke's eyes shifted to the white kitten. This one looks more friendly. The white friendly kitten represents Nanase, and the wary black one represents Makoto. _Ironic._

"Mizu's a girl. Sora's a boy."

"You can breed them." Sousuke stands up. He imagines going home to a house full of cats. It isn't so bad. They're indeed sweethearts. Sousuke huffs and shakes his head. He's starting a habit to imagine weird things. "Makoto, it's very late in the night. I believe you have to sleep now."

"You're right. Thank you for escorting me here, Sousuke, and saving me, too." Makoto blushes a little, "I hope you still remember about our plan to visit the swimming pool together?"

"Of course I do." Sousuke smiles. He will be fine. He should be able to handle his feelings for Makoto. He can make it fade away, and Makoto will be his ordinary friend.

When Sousuke starts the engine of his motorcycle, he gives Makoto a last look. Makoto is still standing by the door, watching him go. He's holding both Mizu and Sora in his arms. His smile is warm, and Sousuke wants to see that sight again and again, but with him walking toward Makoto. To his home.

In this very late hour, Sousuke is usually sleeping, yet he finds that sacrificing several hours of his sleep for Makoto isn't so bad. In fact, he enjoyed the day better than most of his days.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Comments and reviews are very much appreciated. See you on the next chapter.  
**


	4. Flings and Dwindled Trust

**Thank you for leaving a review, _Noir-Alvarez,_** **and thanks to all of you who put** **to favorites and/or follow this story. They are very meaningful to me. This chapter will be quite a long one. What I can say is thank you and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Flings and Dwindled Trust**

 **:-:**

" _Do what you like. I have my own heart and will."_

—Sousuke to Rin

:-:

"You finally know you should thank me." Rin comments as he cuts a large chunk of steak on his plate, slipping the piece into his mouth. "Tastes _amazing_. No mackerel is better than steak, after all."

They are sitting at one table in the steak house. Sousuke has invited Rin there and offered to pay for him as a thank-you for helping him getting close to Makoto before. It is a relaxing Sunday, just around the lunch time, and both of them are off-duty.

Sousuke nods his head in silent agreement, munching his steak in delight. Rin is probably the only one who can see through Sousuke's outward expression. Sousuke may look grumpy, like what he's currently eating is a piece of garbage, but Rin knows that he's actually in the cloud nine, with rainbows and flowers and probably Makoto. That's just how much Sousuke loves meat.

"So I heard about your heroic act several days ago. How was it?" Rin asks while spreading more butter over the meat.

"Those two guys were hired by someone. They didn't even know their boss. They attempted a murder and now sentenced to jail. At least that's what I've been told." Sousuke stabs his meat a little too hard with the fork. He mumbles something under his breath that Rin fails to hear.

"What?"

"Dammit. He needs a bodyguard." Sousuke grunts. "Before you say anything, not me. I'm not a damn bodyguard. Makoto's safety is not my business."

Rin rubs the nape of his neck. "Man, if Makoto hears that, you will probably hurt him. Wait..." a grin stretches on his mouth, "did you say 'Makoto'? So you guys are on the first-name terms now?"

Refusing to reply, Sousuke puts a chunk of meat on his tongue. He looks slightly embarrassed, and Rin can't help but tease him a little more.

"Putting that aside, did you make Makoto fall for you?" Rin gives a friendly grin to his best friend.

"Didn't seem like it..." Sousuke replies with food still in his mouth. His teal eyes are hidden behind the eyelids.

Rin crosses his arms in front of his chest. "He was not at all impressed?"

"He just said I'm like this town's hero or whatever." Sousuke swallows his food, looking nonchalant.

"Ah, I see." Rin smiles wider, "A hero, he said? That might be a sign, Sousuke. A code."

"Your train of thought, Rin," Sousuke says, looking straight at him, "is so very _shoujo._ "

The grin curved on Rin's mouth vanishes in a split second. "Say goodbye to Makoto's album that you often borrowed from me."

Sousuke almost coughs. "What?"

"Do you think I don't know? I know you've been borrowing that cd every single day whenever I wasn't around. I know you too well, Sousuke." Rin lifts his chin, munching on his own food.

"That... that's..."

"And I know you're too prideful to buy your own copy from the music store."

"Damn you. I'm paying your steak."

"Because Makoto is extremely popular among the women, from little girls to old grandmas."

"Rin, one more word, and you will have to prepare your own cash."

After raising a glass of water to his lips, Rin washes the steak aftertaste from his mouth. "Request the bill. We still have another round."

Finally, Sousuke smiles. Hanging out together with Rin on Sunday is almost like a ritual. It is a day when they have their fun and forget any work-related stuffs. They don't even need to make an agreement. Every Sunday on 11 A.M., Sousuke and Rin have dressed up and been ready for an outing. On Sousuke and Rin's term, Sunday is Buddy's Day.

When they're finally out of the steak house, Sousuke looks up at the sky. Makoto said he loves to see the sky, and ever since then, Sousuke have found himself somewhat fascinated by it, too.

:-:

Their next round is a music store. More or less, Sousuke can guess that Rin is trying to make him buy Makoto's newest album. Well, his shark-teethed buddy will never be able to persuade him to even lift up his wallet to pay.

At least that's what Sousuke has previously thought.

"Sousuukee." Rin nudges him, voice a little too loud—exquisitely adjusted to reach the store owner's ears. "You should buy _that_ album for your _mother_."

He snorts. "You're right..." he says, playing along, "I guess this will be enough to make up with what I've done for her. Good idea, Rin." Sousuke takes a copy of Makoto's album, staring at the cover. Unlike his previous album, Makoto doesn't smile so openly on the cover. His hands are holding each other, raised up in front of his chest. He's wearing a black suit with red tie. His green eyes droop down, protected by his long and dark eyelashes. His soft lips curl in a perfect curve of a half-smile. The whole feature brings out the elegance of him.

Sousuke's heart is struck with an arrow the moment he sees that cover. He doesn't realize his mouth has parted open that saliva is threatened to flow out. He always thought that only an adorable image of Makoto smiling and tilting his head can bring out the shameful side of him, but he realizes that it may potentially have another type of trigger.

"This isn't my fault that you look like an idiot staring at the cover." Rin's voice halts his fantasy to wander around.

"It's..." Sousuke sighs, "nah. I was just thinking." He brings the cd case to the cashier. "I bet my mother will love this."

"She will. Who doesn't like Tachibana Makoto?" Rin suppresses a laugh.

"Not my cup of tea." Sousuke lies. He doesn't know why he's lying, since Rin knows better. Perhaps it's simply to regain his pride in front of the nonchalant store owner who tends the cashier.

Once they make their way out of the store, Sousuke feels like a burden has been lifted up from his shoulders. He doesn't expect himself to be so happy now that he has his own physical copy of Makoto's recent songs, and that results in him subconsciously grinning like a fool.

This time, Rin doesn't tease him. He's smiling for his best friend, secretly enjoying Sousuke's little fling. It's been a while since Sousuke showed so much excitement over something or someone. He often observes his best friend whenever they're together.

From what Rin has gained from his observations, Sousuke had seemed a little bored with his life. Reading murder cases, chasing after criminals, wasting his time in the office with a cup of coffee (often bland, since it's that coffee you get from the police station), watching their comrades getting promotions (he assumes because they're new to the job, that's why getting a higher rank isn't possible), and secretly borrowing Rin's porn magazine (he just knows it. He's a neat person, and he knows when someone takes his belongings and returns them in a different position).

There were crushes in Sousuke's life, of course. Sousuke had made contact with many women—from simply nice, beautiful, elegant, or even naughty ones. No matter where the girl was coming from, or how the girl dressed up and behaved, he always treated them like queen, kissing them like a daddy does for his little girl, escorting them with the carriage (well, his motorcycle), and always leaving them in front of their homes before midnight (like Cinderella).

Sousuke never stayed longer. He never spent a single night with a girl. He was always careful, treating his partner with honor, didn't budge by any temptation, until he dumped them or was dumped. Each relationship was actually a trial. In the end, none of them pass his little test to deserve a kiss on the lips, let alone giving away his virginity.

Despite his needs to satisfy his sexual desire once in a while, Sousuke is actually very picky. A committed relationship is something he seriously takes, and he won't share such relationship easily. Sousuke is as hard as coral, prideful, and doesn't easily invite someone in to the privacy area of his life. In fact, Rin is the only person who has the access to that, but they've been together since a long time ago that the thought of dating Sousuke feels like dating your own brother. Rin is also having difficulties to help him find the best partner.

Until several months ago.

A little TV attached near the ceiling of their office was on. Tachibana Makoto was focused on the screen, sitting comfortably on a chair. His lips almost touched the microphone, hands holding a guitar. His fingers strummed the guitar while melodious voice flowed in a gentle stream, every breath taken and magnified by the microphone made the song even more tranquil. It was the best performance Makoto had done on screen. That's the first time Sousuke saw Makoto, and Rin could see the teal-eyed man was enthralled. He couldn't tell if it was Makoto's virtuosity or his attractive physical appearance, but it affected Sousuke in a way he couldn't decipher. It affected him in a different way than those women have ever done.

Ever since then, his porn magazine was untouched. Rin could see from the search history of their shared laptop that Sousuke had been browsing about Tachibana Makoto, legally downloading several songs by him, and spending more of his time with earphones attached. Sometimes Rin caught a faint blush on his cheek whenever they saw magazine covers featuring Makoto, some posters, or him on the TV screen.

Sousuke is being lovestruck by a certain brunet for several months already, and he was never like that before that Rin is starting to doubt Sousuke's actual self-control. With a silent commitment to watch over his best friend, Rin started to take action. Good thing Makoto is his friend, and Rin can't see a better opportunity to bring true happiness for his best friend, probably for a longer, committed term. Sousuke clearly deserves someone extremely valuable that he's mandated to treat with honor, as he himself is a man with golden heart, and Rin hasn't found a person more pure-hearted than Makoto.

That drives Rin to constantly check his phone and pull his best friend around, asking him to buy a pack of double chocolate popsicles and forcing him to sit by the large fountain in the middle of the shopping district. Rin immediately sits beside him, flashing a meaningful grin.

Sousuke raises his brow, then lifts his pack of popsicles with squinted eyes.

Rin just grins at him. "As your best bud, I've prepared a surprise for you."

:-:

"We're sorry! Have you waited long?" A familiarly sweet voice.

Eyes widen, Sousuke lifts his head, spotting Makoto standing before him, wearing a green shirt and dark blue trousers. Blue striped scarf loosely tied around his shoulders. He was holding Haruka's hand, who's sulking behind the brunet. The blue-eyed man was wearing a dark blue striped shirt and black trousers.

"No, not at all. We just arrived here, too." Rin smiles to them and stands up.

 _Just what the hell is happening here?_

"Sousuke, Rin. Have you eaten lunch yet?" Makoto takes a glance to Haruka before averting his eyes back to them. Makoto smiles gently at him.

"Of course. We've even bought an ice cream, actually." Rin answers, nudging Sousuke's shoulder to stand up.

"Fuck this shit." Sousuke hisses in a whisper. Rin has once again arranged something without his knowledge. Sousuke is ready to strangle his best friend, with more force than necessary. Fortunately, Makoto has once again failed to hear his series of curses.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Sousuke tightens his knuckle to this certain _deja vu_ feeling. Sunday should be Buddy's Day, with him and Rin only. He doesn't mind Makoto, of course. Well... this isn't so bad after all.

"Good thing me and Haru have eaten our lunch." Makoto's green eyes spot the paper bag Sousuke is holding. "You guys just came out from the music store?"

Sousuke's mouth twitches. "Well... yeah..." he looks away, completely silent.

He can hear Haruka sighs, muttering something under his breath.

"I have a recommendation, only if you like rock genre. Do you know _Aquafire_? It's a rock band. My friend Tsukuda Mamoru is the lead singer. You should listen to them. They're great." Makoto says. He doesn't seem curious to know what Sousuke has bought.

"Never heard of it. I guess I will check it out, then." Sousuke takes a breath of relief.

"Makoto likes chocolate. Share that double chocolate popsicles with him." Rin whispers near his ear.

Sousuke grunts in annoyance, but he will play along.

"Oi, Makoto. You like chocolate, right? Sousuke bought double chocolate popsicles, so why not share it with you?" Rin's grin is wider than necessary.

"Eh? I thought you're going to share it with Rin, Sousuke. Why did you buy double, then?" Makoto looks at the pack of popsicles on Sousuke's hand. Sousuke can see that Makoto is gulping, lips pushed together as if to suppress his saliva. The brunet seems tempted, and Sousuke is almost turned on by the small gesture.

"First I want chocolate, but after we've bought the ice cream, suddenly I thought I just want to buy a particular vanilla ice cream from another shop." Rin helpfully answers.

"I see. That's unfortunate, then." Makoto suddenly turns to Haruka, "Haru has bought a double soda-flavored popsicles as well."

Sousuke has thought he won't easily get disappointed over small things, but he does. He unconsciously grits his teeth when Haruka pulls up a pack of popsicles from his small shopping bag and hands it to Makoto. Smiling, Makoto takes the pack and tears it open, splitting the popsicles in two and shares one to Haruka.

Rin's eye twiches. " _Hold on a sec_!"

"Huh?" Makoto tilts his head a little in confusion, looking unbearably cute that Sousuke has to look away to hide a faint blush on his cheek.

"Haru. I want soda, too. Makoto, why don't we exchange our treats? Since your favorite is chocolate." Rin takes Sousuke's pack of popsicles and tears it open.

Haruka looks somewhat annoyed. "I bought this with Makoto."

"Yeah—I know, Haru. You're always sharing soda popsicles with Makoto. Share it with me, just once in a while. We're buddies, too, right?"

Haruka snorts, but his ocean blue eyes shift to Makoto. The brunet is staring at the chocolate popsicle on Rin's hand, looking like a tempted puppy. "Fine." Haruka finally says.

"Wha—alright. Rin, here's your share." Makoto chimes in delight, handing his soda popsicle to Rin and receives the chocolate ice cream. Sousuke watches the entire scene, eyes focused on Haruka.

He can clearly see that Haruka just simply loves his best friend, just like he loves Rin. In case Haruka hates him, it probably has something to do with Makoto. Sousuke isn't too bothered to find out what is it. As long as Makoto seems comfortable spending time with him and vice-versa, he won't let Haruka stop him. It's not like he's going to do harm to Makoto anyway.

:-:

They spend the day watching a movie and playing in a game center. The movie they watched together told the story of a young athlete, fighting the best he can to fulfill his dreams despite being handicapped. Rin cried when the credits rolled. Haruka has brought a pack of tissues, and Rin is the only one who used that up.

Playing in the game center was fun, and Sousuke hadn't expected Makoto's fascination toward games. Makoto looked like a completely different person when he's playing. Still with his usual smiles, but those green eyes shined differently. If Sousuke has to dig his brain for a term explaining Makoto's expression, he would find _yandere_ as the term that fits him well. Not only his expression, but Makoto is indeed the kind of player he would want to avoid as opponent in any kind of games, especially something to do with shooting and strategy.

Everything is going well, except Sousuke hasn't got much opportunity to have a chat with Makoto. Haruka is always there, and Makoto doesn't seem to talk much to either Rin or Sousuke. He's a chatterbox only to Haruka, expressing his opinions in pretty much everything. Every time Makoto starts a conversation with Sousuke, Haruka is always there to interrupt.

When they are walking together around the shopping district, Makoto stops in front of a pet shop window, looking at a certain kitten displayed behind the glass. "He looks so sweet."

Sousuke is now convinced about Makoto's special love for cats.

"Oi, Sousuke." Rin has stopped beside Makoto, watching the little black kitten rubbing its ears with its paw. "This one looks like you."

"What?"

"You're right, Rin. Look. He has black fur and teal eyes." Makoto laughs, "What a beautiful eyes, and he's adorable, too. Your eyes are beautiful, too, Sousuke."

Sousuke feels heat rush on his face. "Uh..." he doesn't know how to reply.

"Makoto, why don't you take it home? It can be a new friend for Mizu and Sora, too." Rin grabs Makoto's wrist and pulls him to the door of the shop. "Sousuke, Haru, come inside."

Watching Rin and Makoto enthusiastically enter the pet shop, Sousuke takes a glance at Haruka. The man with dark blue hair eyed him for a while before looking away. Sousuke does the same. He takes a step toward the shop door, and Haruka's voice stops him.

"Yamazaki."

Sousuke sighs and turns. "What?"

Haruka is looking down at the ground. "Thank you for what you've done for Makoto several days ago." With that, he walks pass Sousuke and enters the shop without giving him another glance.

Sousuke finds himself smiling before following Haruka.

:-:

"He's so very adorable." Makoto is giggling as the teal-eyed kitten rubs its head on his chest. "His fur is soft, too." He lifts the kitten higher, and the kitten affectionately licks his chin.

"He _is_ adorable." Rin's hand carefully reaches the kitten. The little kitten suddenly hisses, his body tenses in alarm. In a split second, a nasty little scratch is visible on Rin's hand. _"_ Urgh—the hell?" Rin holds his wrist, "Oi, Sousuke! Your kitten is not at all adorable!"

"How is that my fault?" Sousuke watches them in clear interest.

"Whaa—Rin, are you okay?" Makoto holds the kitten a bit tighter. His face shows genuine concern.

"Makoto." Rin's eyes burn up, "Seriously, are you always hiding a catnip in your clothes or what?"

"No way. Why would I do that?" Makoto starts to giggle again when the teal-eyed kitten purrs and rubs its head to Makoto's neck.

Rin sighs, turning to Sousuke. "In case you're curious, animals are attracted to Makoto. It's always been that way, particularly dogs and cats. They're all nice to Makoto, no matter their actual temper. I don't know why."

Sousuke smiles wider. A person who loves and is loved by animals is usually nice. Well, Makoto is indeed nice. He had expected Makoto to be arrogant before they met in person, but that proves to be wrong.

"I think that means you have to smile more, Rin." Makoto tilts his head, radiating his sunshine smile. Sousuke won't be surprised if that smile can make flowers bloom. Rin looks at him in awe.

"There's no way I will smile your way—it's like an idiot."

"Rin, that's cruel." Makoto closes his eyes and lifts his chin, cocking his head upward. "Well, maybe I will take this sweet kitten home."

Against his will, Sousuke's heart leaps in happiness.

"Makoto. I found another kitten. It's orange, your favorite color."

Haruka's voice blocks Sousuke's heart while it does a leap, making it stumble and crash.

"Huh? Really?" Makoto immediately puts the poor teal-eyed kitten back to its crate. He's now gazing at a very cute kitten with cheery orange fur. "How sweet and adorable."

Sousuke concludes that every kitten is adorable for Makoto, no matter its shape or form.

"Let me hold her." Makoto carefully lifts the kitten up from its crate. Sousuke crosses his arms. Seems like Makoto can easily tell if a cat is male or female without really looking at their bottoms. "She's very nice, too." Makoto says, enjoying the little affectionate touches from the kitten.

"Every dog and cat is nice to you. We can't really tell their true nature if you're the one who hold them. Give her to me and we shall see her true self." Rin moves his hand toward the kitten. To his surprise, the kitten is indeed good-natured. She purrs adorably toward Rin, and that's enough to captivate the redhead's heart. "Take this one." Rin nods in approval.

"Oi, Rin." Sousuke calls softly, just above whisper.

"Unfortunately..." Makoto reluctantly returns the orange kitten to its crate, "I'm currently saving up my money for something I really want."

Haruka, who's currently watching the marine fishes swimming around in their aquarium, immediately looks up, his attention sealed to Makoto. Sousuke can see a little concern in his eyes.

"Huh? What is it?" Rin casually asks, oblivious of Haruka's change of expression.

"Well, it's a secret." Makoto blushes, "I can't tell you. At least, not now."

Sousuke wants to ask Haruka about it, but he's sure he won't get any answer. Perhaps it's Makoto's relative being sick and hospitalized that Makoto has to save up? He can't really tell and thinking about it is just a waste of time, so Sousuke drops it off.

:-:

"How's your day?" Rin kicks off his shoes before entering their room further. "You enjoyed it. I can tell."

Sousuke removes his watch. "Rin, if you're making an appointment, you should tell me."

"I've said before, I want it to be a surprise. Next time, I'll make sure there will be just the two of you. We have to search for new clothes next Sunday, just in case you guys will be going for a date."

Sousuke snorts. "As if."

"You're a jerk, Sousuke. Stop pushing people out of your life and denying your own feelings." Rin approaches him, slamming his hand over the desk beside Sousuke. His eyes are razor-sharp. "Because I can see that Makoto is starting to get interested in you, in case you're not aware. He blushes more often than usual over things that involve you. Despite his words, I can tell he's really wanted to take that teal-eyed kitten home rather than the orange one. If you're playing along with my plan just to dump him in the end, Sousuke, I swear it's not only me who will hunt you down."

"Yeah. Nanase will probably cut me to pieces with his kitchen knife, but you can't force me." Sousuke's teal eyes glint like sword steel. "I've said before, I'm not planning to go further than mere friendship. Do what you like. I have my own heart and will."

"Damn you." Rin grits his teeth, "Really, what's your problem?"

"Want me to tell you my problem? Fine, I will. Rumors, Rin. I'm not going to get serious with someone who's having mental illness."

A sharp pain stung his cheek as Rin's fist crashes to his face. Sousuke doesn't do anything to fight or resist, letting the pain seeps deeper into his cheekbone, but he won't let it touch his heart.

"Jerk!" Rin's blood is obviously boiling, "You're a bastard! Are you just playing with his feelings?" Rin kicks the desk beside him in frustration, "Because I will tell you—Makoto is not a _damn slut_! Get someone else, idiot! I won't help you anymore!" He storms off toward the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Sousuke looks up at the ceiling, his mind wandering off on his own. He's somewhat grateful that Rin wants to believe his shitty reason. There's this uncomfortable feeling inside him that what he has said may reveal itself as truth.

:-:

In the middle of the night, Sousuke can hear Rin is talking over his cell phone. He's too sleepy to care, but once he hears Makoto's name, he forces his eyes to open.

"Calm down, Haru. Yeah, I will go there. Just calm down." Rin says as he stands up, leaving the sheets of his bed messy.

"'Sup...?" Sousuke's voice is hoarse. He doesn't bother to utter a full word.

"None of your business." Rin places his cell phone on the desk and starts to change.

"Bullshit." Sousuke finally says, "What's happening?"

"Shut up and sleep. I said it's none of your business." He grabs his motorcycle key, preparing to go out.

Sousuke forces himself out of the bed, grabbing Rin's arm before he goes. "Tell me."

His best friend turns to him. Despite the traces of rage on his face, Sousuke can see concern on his face. "Makoto's missing." He says flatly, "Now go back to bed."

"Like hell I will! Wait for me." Sousuke takes his motorcycle key. His heart beats against his ribcage. Fear penetrates through his chest. He suddenly remembers about the two people near Makoto's house who attempted a murder.

:-:

Makoto is never good with alcohol, but he ordered a vodka anyway. He watches the stage as he carefully takes a sip of his vodka. The alcohol, the luminous lights, and the loud music are making him dizzy. Makoto smiles as he's starting to lose himself. His back leans against the bar, arm rests on the surface, fingers impatiently drumming on it.

"You're cute." Someone sits beside him. Makoto's green eyes meet with a pair of beautiful silver eyes, glimmering like christmas stars. He realizes that she's a woman near his age. Her wavy, honey-colored hair was pulled up in a bun, with strands of hair loosen up and fall on her neck and near her ears, exquisitely framing her beautiful face. Her face is flushed. It looks like she's drunk as well.

"You're very beautiful." Makoto comments in all honesty, smiling seductively. The woman seems pleased, leaning her body nearer to Makoto. She places her palm on Makoto's chest.

"I like you. You're definitely my type." She says, "You're incredibly sexy. I wanna taste your lips." She moves her plump, glossy pink lips closer to Makoto. The brunet laughs softly, his breath leaving her lips damp with faint trickles.

"Like dew..." She smiles, "Fresh dews. Pretty, pretty green eyes. Now let me kiss you."

Makoto pushes her away, gently. "I have to go."

She pouts. "Tell me your name. Give me your number."

"Oh, you will know my name. Shortly." With flushed face, Makoto stands up, leaving her behind and toward the stage. The song is over, but the drum keeps going and the guitarist keeps strumming.

 _"Thank you! I am Tsukuda Mamoru, and we hope we'll see you again next week. Before we're going off-stage, we have an unexpected guest star."_

Makoto slips himself between the crowd, walking toward the backstage. He's easily drunk, and the vodka has done its job to make Makoto's heart feels lighter. No more invisible boulders burdening his shoulders.

 _"Please welcome our special star Tachibana Makoto!"_ Mamoru flashes him a dazzling smile. Fake smile. Everything about Mamoru is fake.

Makoto takes some steps up the stage, flashing his best stage smile. Also a fake. As Mamoru hands him the microphone, he feels his palm rubbing Makoto's back, as to ease him from stage fright. Makoto's finger moves up, lightly tugging the metal piercing his ear. His hand grabs the microphone, lifting it closer to his lips.

"My name is Tachibana Makoto." He scans the crowd with his droopy, somewhat sleepy eyes. "Tonight, let me entertain you with some songs I've written by myself. Please enjoy _Rage On_ and _Dried Up Youthful Fame._ "

After a brief stage code, Makoto's head feels even more lighter when he tightens his grip around the microphone. Taking a breath, Makoto delivers the beginning of the song in a growl, and finally the loud music starts behind him.

As the crowd cheers over his confident, powerful singing, Makoto realizes that he, too, is probably a fake, as he doesn't know who he is anymore.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading this story up until this point. Reviews are very much appreciated. For any one of you who's also reading and following my other fic titled _Surfing Their Tides_ , I have planned that story to be next in line for update.**

 **I hope I will see you again on the next chapter. Warm regards from Gariell. ^w^**


	5. The Scandalous Night

**Thank you for so much for your lovely reviews, for putting this story to favorites and following this story! I'm sorry that this one has taken such a long time to update. Updates will be a bit irregular now.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Scandalous Night**

 **:-:**

 _'What Sousuke catches the next are faint traces of tears on his cheeks.'_

—from Chapter 5

:-:

"What now? You wanna tell me your bullshit about caring?" Rin snaps at Sousuke, settling himself on his motorcycle. "No need to bother yourself, Sousuke."

"Stop being a jerk, Rin." Sousuke grunts. When Rin is in his state of anger, it will take a huge amount of patience for Sousuke to not punch him on the face. He starts the engine of his vehicle and tightens the helmet strap over his chin. "You go to Nanase's. I will visit Makoto's house. I don't know where the hell Nanase lives, so don't argue."

"Tch. Fine. Sousuke," Rin turns to him, lifting his helmet up, "take care." Rin says it while baring his shark teeth, but it is enough for Sousuke to extinguish his own flame of hostility.

"You too." Sousuke answers with a sulk. His vehicle runs off, leaving Rin way behind. Tonight, he breaks almost every traffic rule, but Sousuke no longer cares. He speeds off in an average speed of a hundred kilometers per hour, but eventually he slows down.

 _"Shit."_

He curses even more when he fails to remember the exact location of Makoto's house. He knows Makoto lives in Minamikagaya, but where again is Minamikagaya? Sousuke fights the urge to crash his motorcycle to an innocent tree in his own frustration over his poor sense of direction. He pulls out his cellphone and punches the application he usually uses for direction with much more force than necessary.

Sousuke awkwardly types 'Minamikagaya' on his application without slowing down his motorcycle, shifting his attention back and forth between his cellphone and the road. Imagining what may be happening to Makoto puts Sousuke in panic. What if whoever hired the two people he had arrested several days ago is involved in this? What if he or she hired another people to harm Makoto? What if Makoto is kidnapped? What if he's murdered?

In his state of fear, Sousuke almost crashes on a speeding car and receives and angry, blaring sound from the car horn. Sousuke replies the horn with series of curses. After the map is opened and the application is ready to guide him, Sousuke accelerates his motorcycle again.

:-:

Rin stops in front of a nice-looking apartment. Haruka is lingering at the lobby. His usual calm expression has turned frantic. His brows furrow in worry, and he keeps pacing back and forth across the lobby, sitting and fidgeting, standing back up again, eyes constantly watching the glass entrance doors.

The moment Rin rushes in, Haruka is sitting on a single sofa at the lobby. He quickly stands up and approaches Rin. "Rin, Makoto is..." His hand runs over his dark blue hair, clutching it with force.

"Calm down, Haru. Has he replied to your email?"

Haruka shakes his head. "No. Not yet."

Rin nods and pulls Haruka toward the door. "Let's go. Make sure your helmet's tight."

Haruka has explained everything to Rin over the phone. Normally, Makoto will reply to his emails as soon as possible. Yet today, Haruka hasn't received a single reply after small conversations he had with Makoto at around seven o'clock. Makoto's last email explained to him that Makoto is going to his usual pet store to buy canned foods for Mizu and Sora. Haruka thought that Makoto is probably busy, but after the clock passes half to ten, Haruka decides to make a call to the local pet store.

The answer wasn't satisfactory. The store owner informed him that Makoto didn't come to the store at all, and she has tended the store since six o'clock. Haruka has attempted to call Makoto a dozen times already, but all of his calls instantly entered the voice mail. Haruka's next shot was to call Makoto's neighbor.

 _"I'm sorry, Haruka-chan."_ Makoto's neighbor is a friendly old woman named Tamura. _"I didn't see Makoto-chan comes home since he left. His home is still a bit dark, but there's light visible from the front window. Perhaps the light is for Mizu and Sora."_

And then, Haruka has asked Mrs. Tamura to ring Makoto's house. Mrs. Tamura gladly did it for Haruka, and received no answer from the door. _"Last time I saw him, Makoto-chan is being pulled by someone inside a car."_ Mrs. Tamura informed him later. _"There were people inside the car as well. They looked threatening, like some delinquents. Bad people, Haruka-chan."_

That piece of information might have driven Haruka close to insanity, until he finally called Rin. Haruka opened up their conversation with four alarming words: _'Makoto has been kidnapped'._

"No, Haru. There's a possibility, but perhaps Makoto is just going somewhere without telling you. Maybe they're his friends." Rin tries to calm him down while starting his motorcycle engine. Rin is doubting his own words, but it is necessary to ease Haruka a little.

Haruka sits down behind Rin. His worried expression hasn't changed. Without another word, Rin drives the motorcycle toward Makoto's house.

:-:

His throat is burning. It feels so dry after all his growls. Makoto has kept his voice raspy throughout his singing, and the crowd loves it. He throws away all his other thoughts and decides to hypnotize himself to a state of trance, to keep singing instinctively until it's over. He's barely conscious of what he's even doing. All thanks to vodka, probably. He will just keep doing whatever it is as long as the crowd loves it. As long as they cheer on him and jump with the music, Makoto cares for no other.

Makoto has reached the first chorus of _Dried Up Youthful Fame,_ and his body has been sweating all over. His face flushes, both his neck and cheeks burning. _Why is it so hot in here?_

Suddenly, all Makoto wants to do is sleep. He is indeed sleepy and tired. At this hour, usually he's already asleep, and he's not a morning person. Life as a singer has been harsh and exhausting, and he loves every hour of precious sleeping, where he can no longer care about the world. It is the time when he can enter a different, nicer realms called 'dreams'.

Finally, Makoto sings the last line, and the song ends. Cheers and applauses follow after. Makoto breaths a 'thank you' with his hoarse voice, flashing his stage smile, and bowing a little. He can't see most of the faces watching him. The lights are blinding, coloring his vision in white.

The costume he has borrowed from Mamoru makes him uncomfortable. It exposes a bit too much of his body, more than he prefers, and it is a bit tight. He felt okay with it after he drank all of his vodka and before going on the stage. Now, with so many people watching, he has a strong urge to cover himself. His arms have tried to embrace his own body, but Makoto's brain commanded them not to do that.

He doesn't really know why he hates this kind of costume so much. Perhaps it's because he has been experiencing lots of gazes, most of them uncomfortably lustful. More often than not, those gazes make him feels naked, like a gaze alone can strip his clothes away. Yet, if he wants to sing with the help of Mamoru, he has to follow whatever dress code Mamoru assigned him.

Makoto turns his body to quickly go off stage. Both flattery and embarrassment consume him, but Mamoru has climbed on the stairs, grabbing his bare arm as if to prevent him to go away, and stealing his microphone.

"Give more applause to Tachibana Makoto!" Mamoru speaks over the microphone, "He's a good friend of mine. If you like him, he will be glad to give you more entertainments for the next weekends to come. Thank you for listening and we will see you again."

As the crowd gives more applauses and whistles, Mamoru turns to him, setting the microphone on its stand. "So, Makoto, more drinks?" He wraps his arm around Makoto's shoulders, pushing him a little toward the back stage.

"I..." Makoto's head already feels so light. "I don't know... I think I have enough..."

"That's no fun. Come on. You deserve more escape. You've done great on stage." Mamoru says. They has climbed down the stairs toward the back stage, leaving the crowds behind and letting another rock band takes control of the stage. Mamoru's band members start to crowd over them, exchanging jokes and fist bumps.

"Yo, Tachibana." The guitarist greets him with a grin, "Good work." He held out his fist. Makoto blinks at it for a second before holding out his own fist, bumping it against the guitarist's. "We should do a little celebration." The guitarist continues to say.

"Just do it here in this club. More drinks, everyone. Let's go." Mamoru answers, pulling Makoto with him.

"Um..." Makoto opens his mouth, "may I go get change...?"

"What for?" Mamoru huffs, "You don't like my costume?"

He doesn't, but Makoto isn't going to admit that.

"No need to." Mamoru practically glares at him, "Your face is red. Getting hot?" Finally, a grin curves on his mouth, "Then this costume will work best for you."

"Okay." Makoto closes his eyes, feeling more dizzy. All the alcohol smell, the cigarettes smokes, the luminous lights, and the blasting music are overwhelming to him. He likes to sing, but not in this kind of place. This isn't his place, but then again, he has no choice. His costume, his piercings, all these chains, and a black leather, short-spiked collar constricting his neck can be a shameful display in front of his family. He shudders the moment he imagines his parents, along with his siblings, Ran and Ren, seeing him in such state. Makoto won't ever allow that to happen.

Even if Makoto releases all the metal piercings on his ear and the collar, they will definitely leave some marks and holes. Sooner or later, Haruka will notice, and Makoto is still struggling to find good excuses for his best friend later.

Haruka isn't allowed to see him like this, or it will be the end of his new secret career.

:-:

Sousuke pushes the doorbell of Makoto's neighbor. He has tried the same with Makoto's house, receiving no more answer than a few scratching sounds on the door coming from Mizu and Sora's claws.

He impatiently stomps his foot against the concrete several times, waiting for the door to be opened. Finally, an old, sleepy woman comes out from behind the door. She stares at Sousuke for a while, from head to toe, and scrunches up her face disapprovingly.

Sousuke is indeed a mess with his bed head hair, casual jeans (he managed to change at least his trousers, as he couldn't just go out wearing only short boxers), a huge piece of thin fabric he calls t-shirt (a bit torn, with small holes here and there, the kind Sousuke wears only for sleeping and hasn't decided to dispose), and a jacket.

The woman's eyes glare at him almost the same way as Haruka's. How can two people be so similar in their ways of glaring? Sousuke won't be surprised if the woman introduces herself as Nanase. Sousuke clears his throat. "Excuse me. I'm a friend of Tachibana Makoto." He decides to not introduce himself as a cop, to avoid raising a panic alarm from the old woman.

Her wrinkled eyes squint in suspicion. "And what do you want from me? Makoto-chan is currently out." She's as unfriendly as Haruka. She must be a Nanase, or at least inherit the Nanase bloodline.

"That is why I'm here. I heard from Nanase that he's missing." Sousuke says, watching the woman in front of him. She's clearly still suspicious. There's something wrong with this woman, or probably with Makoto himself. She's a bit too wary, and Sousuke doubts her wariness is caused by his messy appearance alone.

"He's probably going out with his friends." The woman finally says, "I don't know where he is. Good night."

She's about to close her door in front of Sousuke's nose, but Sousuke's foot instinctively slides toward the door, preventing it to swing closed. "I'm sorry if I alarm you. My name's Yamazaki Sousuke," Sousuke pulls out his ID card and badge, "I'm a police officer from Samezuka Station. Tachibana Makoto has been reported missing."

The old woman looks up, seemingly surprised. She takes Sousuke's ID card and badge, staring at them. "These look genuine. You're not one of them, are you?"

"Them?" Sousuke raises his brow.

"The people who often stalk and terrorize Makoto-chan."

Sousuke should have expected it, but he is taken aback anyway. "Terrorize?"

"Yes. I'm sure they often blackmail him, too, but of course Makoto-chan refuses to tell anyone about it. Even Haruka-chan probably doesn't know."

:-:

He's heavily drunk.

 _This is bad,_ Makoto tries to tell himself, _this is going bad. I have to go home. Forget about waiting to be escorted home. I will just walk, or use the taxi. Whatever._

A part of his dominating brain refuses to listen. _Who cares? I will just sleep here. I can't risk having anyone see me drunk on the street. I'm tired. I don't care anymore._

He's surrounded by Mamoru's group of friends—the people he barely knows. They keep offering him more and more alcohol, teasing him whenever he refuses. He feels nauseous. He wants to excuse himself to the bathroom and throw up.

Makoto doesn't really register what's happening, but he's being touched. Those hands keep touching him more than appropriate. He hates it. He stands up and excuses himself to the bathroom.

The moment Makoto leaves his seat and walks awkwardly, someone slams him to the wall. His back crashes onto it. Unfamiliar hands lock both his wrists to his sides, pressing them on the wall. Before Makoto's drunk head tells him that he has to fight back, rough lips crash onto his. They suck his lips with force, tongue slips between his parted lips.

 _Disgusting._

Makoto's knee swings to the person's stomach. His wrists wriggle out of the person's grasps. He pushes whoever he or she is with force, causing the person to fall back. _"What do you think you're doing?"_ He almost screams, _"How dare you!"_

There's no violence in Makoto's personal dictionary. Instead of beating the person to pulp, he runs away to the bathroom.

"Do you get the picture?" A somewhat familiar voice asks.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, he's done for."

Makoto makes it to the bathroom, turning the tap to full blast, and violently scrubs his mouth with the water. Seconds later, he throws up. All his foods and drinks make their way out through his throat, leaving almost nothing in his stomach. When Makoto looks up to his reflection on the mirror, it's not just the foods, but tears break out from his eyes as well.

:-:

"Why do you think he's in a club?" Rin shouts at Sousuke from behind, running his motorcycle as fast as he can manage. Haruka sits behind Rin, listening to their whole conversations.

"Tamura-san said he's with a gang of delinquents!" Sousuke answers with loud voice, "I assume they're actually rockers. Rockers may be singing at clubs."

"What the—where is that assumption coming from!?" Rin asks again impatiently, but he still follows Sousuke.

"Because—" Sousuke trails off. He feels like it isn't his place to share about Makoto's dream. He vaguely remembers Makoto saying something about wanting to be a rock singer, and maybe he has rocker friends, too. Who knows? It's the only place Sousuke can think of at the moment. Those delinquents have sleek black car, so Sousuke thinks that the brats have money. They won't perform in some random street alleys. They would have gone to at least a quite expensive club. If Makoto isn't in the local night club, Sousuke will assume he's indeed kidnapped.

The local night club is not too far away. It is an expensive club, and Sousuke has braced himself to pay a good sum of money from his personal savings. _Good bye, new mattress. I will probably see you again in some months, probably a year. Fuck it._ He thought he doesn't care, but he does care about his mattress after all. He has found himself envying over Rin's.

When they arrive at their destination, his precious money is safe.

Because Makoto is standing in front of the club entrance, head hangs low, arms covering his body. What surprises Sousuke the most is his whole appearance. Makoto is wearing sleeveless black leather outfit which is tightly wrapping his toned body. His legs are covered in bondage trousers with chains. A short-spiked black collar is secured around his neck. Similar spiked leather wristbands are covering his wrists as well.

It is not just Sousuke who's staring with his mouth opened. Rin's jaw is dropping much lower than his, and Haruka's eyes can't get more wide, mouth parted opened as well. "Makoto?" Haruka is the first to call the name, and Makoto immediately turns to them.

 _Goodness._

Makoto has piercings on his ear. A little bit too much piercings and too much metals. This appearance is completely out of Makoto's usual league. It's such a new sight to him. It isn't so bad, but it doesn't reflect the sweet, good-natured Makoto that everyone knows.

The brunet displays an expression of dread—like he's caught red-handed. He is heavily flushed—probably drunk. What Sousuke catches the next are faint traces of tears on his cheeks. Sousuke leaves his motorcycle behind and walks toward Makoto. He really doesn't know what to say.

Haruka has approached Makoto faster than Sousuke. "What is this...?" He asks, with tone and eyes much colder than what he's given Sousuke since the first time they've met.

His best friend shakes his head. "This... um..."

"You lied to me." Haruka says, looking indifferent, "And look what I've found? You in front of a night club wearing all these... these... things." Haruka's eyes move up and down, scanning Makoto's clothes. "You have your phone switched off. You left me hanging in worry. You freaked out Rin and Yamazaki... and me as well. I really want a good explanation, but what I'm seeing here can't provide any satisfying answer." His voice is lower and icier after each sentence.

"H-Haru. I... I'm sorry..." Makoto's voice is weak, a bit raspy, "I—"

"Explain later. Go home. Now." Haruka turns to Rin and Sousuke, "Rin, would you please escort him home...?"

Rin nods in silence. Sousuke clears his throat. "You look cold. Need a jacket?" Sousuke releases his jacket and drapes it over Makoto's shoulders. The brunet replies with a weak 'thanks', looking down again. He looks ashamed of himself.

Makoto will probably have a long talk with Haruka later. Sousuke doesn't want to put more pressure on him.

The ride is quiet. Haruka is now sitting behind Sousuke, and Sousuke isn't that stupid to not recognize his reason for letting Makoto on Rin's motorcycle. He surely hasn't won Haruka's favor.

Nobody dares to talk. Haruka is obviously pissed off, and silence is what Sousuke thinks he needs at the moment. After they arrive at Makoto's home, Mizu and Sora enthusiastically greet their master with sweet meows and little scratches on Makoto's bondage trousers. Makoto gives them a smile, exclusively forced for his two little kittens.

They are sitting down in silence inside Makoto's living room. The atmosphere is pressuring. Sousuke doesn't do much scanning over the room. It looks comfortable, though. He likes the simplicity of the room. It gives him a warm feel of 'home'.

Finally, Haruka takes a deep breath before saying, "Rin, Yamazaki. Thank you for your help, but I want a private conversation with Makoto."

"Sure." Rin quickly stands up, "Don't fight, you two. You never fight before, so I'm a bit worried. Me and Sousuke often have wars, but I really can't imagine you two fighting. And Makoto, don't do that again. I'm concerned about you. Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Because man—you're red all over."

Makoto smiles sheepishly. "We won't, and I'm—" Makoto hiccups, covering his mouth with his palm, "—fine. Thank you, Rin. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. Sousuke, thank you as well, and sorry."

"It's fine." Sousuke says, heaving. They all know Makoto's drunk, and that's probably another reason why Haruka looks so pissed.

They made their way outside Makoto's house, saying their goodbyes to Makoto and Haruka, and to Mizu and Sora. Sousuke doesn't talk to Rin even after they have arrived to their apartment. No 'good nights' are exchanged. Both of them fell to a deep sleep on their own beds.

:-:

 _"Shit."_

Rin's curse wakes Sousuke up. Sousuke just remembers that it's Monday. He hasn't gotten enough sleep, and that fact pisses him off a little. Perhaps Rin is cursing about Monday, but that's not it. The moment Sousuke turns his body, Rin is gritting his shark teeth over something he sees on his phone.

"What now?" Sousuke grunts, sitting up on his bed.

"None of your—"

"Fuck that shit." Sousuke glares at him, "I have enough of that, Rin."

"Fine! Look at this!" Rin almost throws his phone to Sousuke's bed, but in that split second, he remembers how thin Sousuke's mattress is, and decides to hand his phone to Sousuke.

It was a picture of Makoto, and Sousuke is instantly disgusted. Makoto is wearing the same outfit he wore last night in that picture, passionately kissing another guy Sousuke doesn't know. Sousuke can imagine their tongues rubbing against each other from behind those colliding mouths. It drives Sousuke to jealousy and anger. It spoons him a taste of disgust.

He never thought Makoto is that cheap. Then again, he doesn't know Makoto that well. After what happened last night, he doubts a lot of his previous assumptions regarding Makoto's personalities. He should have known it. There's no angel-like person. It's possible that all those amiable smiles are fake. Why did he trust Makoto anyway? Someone like him must have a lot of personas, trained to please his fans.

"I can't believe this." Rin comments. Sousuke lowers Rin's phone on his lap.

He doesn't want to believe this, but he believes it anyway. "Where did you get the picture?"

"Some guy uploads it—seems like Makoto's dear friend that I never know until last night." Rin takes his cellphone, "It spreads all over the internet."

"Huh."

 _Makoto is not a damn slut? Pure-hearted? Angel-like? Don't make me laugh._

Sousuke's cellphone rings, indicating a new text message has entered his inbox. It was from Makoto.

 _'7.24 A.M._

 _Good morning, Sousuke. I want to say thank you for escorting me last night. I'm so sorry that I caused so much trouble for you and Rin. In case you're wondering, me and Haru are doing fine now, so don't worry! I hope we can meet up again later. Remember about swimming pool?'_

Normally, he will be pleased with this kind of message from Makoto. He will immediately reply, feeling a surge of relief and smiling like an idiot, but now...

Now, he doesn't have that natural urge to smile. He doesn't care, let alone worry, about Makoto and Haruka anymore. Makoto even deserves all scoldings from Haruka. Now, he feels too lazy to reply, like it's taking so much effort. Sousuke decides to ignore the message and starts to get ready for work.

It takes almost a full day for Sousuke to finally send a reply to Makoto's message.

Just a simple 'sure'.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **For _kanamexzero fan:_** you're welcome! Unfortunately, something bad did happen in this chapter. Thank you!

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for sticking with this story. Until the next chapter!**


	6. Enduring Friendships and Severed Ties

**Thank you so much for your reviews, putting this story to favorite and subscription.** **The events from the last chapter weren't going really well, so I hope I made up a little in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Enduring Friendships and Severed Ties**

 **:-:**

" _I even thought you and him shared a soul. Your bond with him is that unbreakable."_

—Rin to Makoto

:-:

Makoto finds himself wondering about Sousuke's tardiness in responding his texts. Ever since that particular night, Sousuke has been even more unresponsive to his long texts. This time, it isn't just the lack of words, but the time he takes to reply as well. Sousuke takes a whole day to respond. Makoto is aware of the sudden change, and he has kept his messages shorter each day. Their conversations have turned forced and awkward. They are dragged in a very slow pace now. Two texts from Makoto and one short response from Sousuke per day.

It has been going for five days straight, until Makoto decides to back away. It's just before weekend, when they've planned to visit the pool together.

He often worries if he's being too aggressive, texting him non-stop while Sousuke has clearly shown his disinterest. He may be a little pushy, but he secretly wishes that their relationship can be mended again. For Makoto, Sousuke is a valuable friend—someone he's decided to invite in his very small circle of trustable friends.

Tachibana Makoto has many acquaintances, but very few of them are considered good friends. They are the people he can trust, and now they are drifting away, one by one. Sousuke is one of them. Unlike what Sousuke has thought, Makoto has met Yamazaki Sousuke long before their meeting in front of the coffee shop under the pouring rain. Ever since then, Makoto had admired him from a distance—unnoticed and forgotten.

That first glimpse of his teal eyes under the April shower had brought his hope up and made his heart race. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach when Sousuke sat in front of him, looking nonchalant. _This is the person in my dreams,_ Makoto had thought, _the person from my past._

He wasn't surprised when Sousuke didn't recognize him as someone he knew. Their very first meeting was barely memorable for Sousuke. Realizing that, Makoto acted like he'd just met Sousuke for the first time. Makoto was happy to have the opportunity to build up a relationship with someone he'd had a secret little crush on since quite a long time ago.

Now, that opportunity is snatched away from his weak grasp.

He wishes that specific night won't change Sousuke's perspective of him—and desperately wishes that Sousuke won't believe the leaking photo of him being kissed by another guy, which in actual truth, is a photo of him being sexually harassed.

He knows he can't pretend to be naïve. Of course Sousuke believes the picture. A picture is worth a thousand words. Sousuke doesn't need to listen to any more gossip about him. That picture has obviously told Sousuke something.

Makoto fidgets with the cell phone in his hand. He has lost another friend. First, it was Mamoru. Now, it's Sousuke. Maybe Rin is next. Perhaps he will break off their relationship soon.

Probably Haruka as well. Ever since that night, they barely talk to each other.

Suddenly, Makoto wants to go home to Iwatobi, to meet up with his family. Then again, he has a feeling that his family has seen his scandalous picture. It's all over the internet now. Makoto isn't sure anymore if his parents and siblings will welcome him home in their usual demeanors.

He wonders if his father is angry, and if his mother is upset. He wonders if Ran and Ren don't view him the same anymore, probably falling out of love with their older brother. They are probably disappointed with him.

His chest hurts.

Makoto's hand opens up his empty email inbox. He starts to compose a mail to Haruka.

 _'Haru, I'm sorry. I need to talk to you. Please.'_

After sending the email, Makoto leaves for work. He constantly checks his cell phone for any reply each time he has the opportunity. Despite the previous day being hard enough after being scolded by his manager about the scandalous picture, the recording of _Sunshine Season_ is quite successful. Makoto tries to force a cheerful smile and an energetic voice until his lips twitches in tiredness, his throat scratchy, and uncomfortable air seems to linger in his throat.

Until it's time for Makoto to go home, his email inbox remains empty.

With numbness in his chest, Makoto stops a taxi and asks the driver to escort him to Haruka's restaurant. If Haruka refuses to reply to his message, Makoto will approach him. He's lost Sousuke and probably Rin. At least, he wants to keep Haruka, because Makoto has been holding on Haruka since their very early childhood. Haruka is a part of his family, a slice of his soul, and a home. Makoto loves Haruka, and Haruka is that one person beside his family who loves him back equally. Haruka is someone who won't ever leave Makoto, and accepts him for who he is.

Isn't that right?

Makoto is starting to doubt the unbreakable bond he has with Haruka. Perhaps it's still breakable, after all.

Halfway to Haruka's restaurant, Makoto's cell phone finally buzzes. The brunet hastily snaps open his email inbox, expecting a reply from Haruka.

Instead, the email comes from Rin.

 _'Meet me up at Haru's restaurant now. I know you're done with your work.'_

An unfortunate coincidence. Makoto is scared to face Rin now. He won't be able to handle a rejection.

:-:

Makoto settles himself on a vacant seat at his favorite spot, just beside the window. His eyes stare blankly toward the window, watching the bright orange sky. Makoto's fingers fiddle with the menu, barely paying a glance at it. He's known what's in the menu without the need to look at it. Makoto has been a regular customer ever since Haruka started working in this restaurant.

He felt another person's presence in front of him. Makoto turns his head to the front. His eyes met with Rin's red irises. Rin taps his finger against the table after he sat down on a seat facing Makoto. "How are you, Makoto?"

"Rin." Makoto immediately breaks the eye contact and his green eyes droop down. "I'm..." Makoto looks up again, tilting his head and grinning. "I'm fine!"

"Lie." Rin sighs, "You're the worst liar I've ever met."

Makoto's smile vanishes in an instant. "I'm sorry. Rin, are you..."

"What?" Rin lifts his hand to the waiter for order.

"Are you still my friend?" Makoto timidly asks, in hopeful tone.

"Not anymore, dumbass." Rin orders a portion of rib steak and a glass of water. Ignoring the shadow crossing Makoto's face, he asks, "What do you want to order? Make it fast. I'm hungry."

Makoto shakes his head. Upon hearing Rin's answer, he has lost his appetite.

"Warm green tea for him." Rin orders for Makoto, "Also, green curry and chocolate fudge cake for the dessert. That's it."

As the waiter leaves, Rin's back bumps against the back of his seat, his shoulders slump. "You look terrible."

"What do you want?" Makoto refuses to meet Rin's eyes.

"I see that you're getting the wrong idea. Clueless as ever, Makoto. I'm still calling you by your first name, am I not?"

Makoto lifts his head, facing Rin with glimmering green eyes.

"We're no longer friends. We're really good friends now. Place me second after Haru, will you, Makoto?"

"I thought you're cutting me out." A faint blush colors Makoto's cheek as his eyes widen.

"Over a stupid picture that I refuse to believe? No. I've known you better. Now, tell me. Who are the bastards? I will beat them to pulp. The one who kissed you, though. He will probably end up in hospital, while I will happily drag his friends for interrogation after I've landed several blows on them."

Makoto's mouth parts open in awe.

"You look dumbfounded. You think our relationship is that fragile? And Sousuke—if you're worrying about my stupid best friend, just ignore him. He's an idiot."

"Sousuke, uh... how is he?" Makoto asks with a shy smile.

Rin's forearms rest on the table as his body shifts closer to Makoto. "Makoto, forget about him. He's doing fine, but he's been stupid these past days." His eyes bores to Makoto, "Well, how were your conversations with him? You guys are still exchanging texts, right?"

"Awkward." Makoto blushes, "It's obvious that Sousuke didn't like my messages, so I've stopped sending them since yesterday. Wait, Rin, if you're not kicking me out, then why does it take five days for you to come and talk to me?"

"Whoa, sorry. You were lonely?" Despite his words, Rin doesn't look like he's sorry.

"Well..." Makoto trails off, but he continues in softer tone, "I was lonely, yes."

"I did it on purpose. I've waited for any initiative from you to come to me and explain. If you think I'm your good and loyal friend, you will open up to me. I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't contact me, and I should be the one who takes the initiative, after all."

"Sorry." Makoto's head hangs low. "I was scared, you know. If I contacted you and Haru, rejections would be thrown at my face sooner. I prefer silent rejections."

"Smart guy," Rin says in sarcasm, "as if Haru and I will reject you—especially Haru. Dude, what is wrong with you? You've been together with Haru since you're toddlers, am I right? I even thought you and him shared a soul. Your bond with him is that unbreakable." A crease is visible on Rin's brows. "Great job, Makoto. You hasn't contacted him since that night?"

"R-Rin," Makoto is clearly touched, "but I'm worried. I've just send him an email this morning, but he hasn't replied."

"I want to strangle you, Makoto. You know Haru barely carries his phone around." Rin's hands curled to knuckles.

"You're right, but..." Makoto smiles sheepishly.

"But nothing. If you want to, you may tell me how's that night going with you guys."

"Not so good, actually." This time, Makoto doesn't attempt to lie. "Haru scolded me about pretty much everything, and I kept silent."

"What did he try to tell you through his scoldings?"

"That I... I shouldn't make everyone worry. I shouldn't keep secrets from him. He was especially angry because I was drunk, and—"

"No need to tell me more details. From what you've told me, there's not a slightest hint of him intending to cut you off. He loves you, that's why he scolded you. He should've yelled at you or thrown things to you if necessary. By the way, your food's here."

"Here's your green curry." A very familiar voice reaches Makoto's ear. The brunet quickly looks up in nervousness. Haruka is standing beside him, carrying a tray. Before seeing Haruka, Makoto didn't realize how much he'd missed his best friend. Haruka silently places a bowl of green curry in front of Makoto and a glass of green tea beside it. "Enjoy."

"Haru, I—"

"Eat up, Makoto." Rin says and smiles at him. Haruka lingers beside them, keenly watching his best friend.

The brunet looks confused, but he takes a spoon and scoops up the steaming green curry. "Wait... isn't this...?" his green eyes squint in suspicion. Makoto puts the curry inside his mouth, feeling its texture rolling on his tongue. He slowly munched the meat among the creamy sauce. "This is mackerel."

"It is." Haruka replied, keeping his expression blank.

"I thought mackerel isn't in the recipe." Makoto's eye twitches.

"I invented it for you." Haruka stares at him, looking indifferent. "Because you and I are one. You are the curry, I am the mackerel. So if you want to eat a green curry, you have to eat the mackerel inside, too. We're inseparable, Makoto. Like it or not, I'm inside you. If you mess up, I can still make you delicious."

Despite the sentences being forcefully crafted and spoken flatly, Makoto can sense deeper emotions in Haruka's voice. More blushes adorn Makoto's cheeks. His green eyes glimmer like sunshine pours over damp leaves, and his smile stretches even wider. "Haru!" He exclaims in awe.

"Rin." Haruka continues, looking down, "Rin composed those stupid sentences."

"Oi! Don't tell him. You're ruining the surprise!" Rin protests.

Makoto is still struck in unexpected happiness, after all. He hasn't smiled so widely before since the past five days.

"You look like an overexcited puppy." Rin sighs, grinning widely. "If you have a tail, I bet it's wagging so energetically right now."

"Y-you two..." Makoto giggles, pure joy has replaced his anxiety, "thank you!"

"We have to do this because Makoto is so stupid." Haruka says, looking away. He's blushing a little as well. "I'm even more angry because you dare thought that I'm going to break our friendship."

"Haru will hate the entire race of mackerel first before he hates you, Makoto." Rin says, grinning at them. "Right, Haru?"

The blue-eyed man silently agrees. He barely nodded. "Stupid Makoto."

"Thank you for sticking with me, Haru, Rin." Makoto smiles gratefully.

"Give me a space." Haruka nudges Makoto's shoulder.

"Haru, aren't you in your shift hours?"

"Got special permission." Haruka replies, "Just for ten minutes."

Makoto scoots to the side, leaving a space for Haruka to sit down. His best friend sat down beside him, eyes never leave Makoto. "Spill, Makoto."

"Huh?" Makoto's smile is still lingering on his lips.

A waiter comes and delivers Rin's orders, placing them carefully in front of Rin before making his away back to the counter. Rin stabs his meat, feeling its tenderness. He nods in approval. "Good stuff. Alright, Makoto. Tell us about that night. Haru can read you when you're being dishonest, so don't dare lying in front of us."

Goosebumps land on his spine when Makoto feels Haruka's eagle gaze on him. Makoto clears his throat and laughs nervously. "O... okay. Okay! Stop looking at me that way, Haru."

Haruka's eyes soften. "Promise us that you won't lie."

"I promise." Makoto's body relaxed, leaning comfortably on his seat. "...It's Mamoru."

"I don't think I've known someone named Mamoru." Rin cuts his meat.

"Mamoru is Makoto's friend at work." Haruka takes Makoto's cup of green tea and sips on it. "He's a rock singer with stupid hairstyle and dye. What's with him?"

Makoto starts to blush again, head hanging low. He refuses to meet his friends' eyes. "His friends..." his voice is weak and soft, "sexually harassed me."

"Shit." Rin drops his fork, "Did I hear that right?"

Haruka's jaw drops. He clearly doesn't expect this. Makoto has never told him about this before. "When did that happen?"

Makoto closes his eyes as his blush deepens. "It started two months ago."

In an instant, Haruka feels like a failure. He has failed as Makoto's friend—failed to earn Makoto's trust to tell him about his problems. He fails to protect Makoto. He has despised Sousuke's ogling eyes, trying to kick the guy away from Makoto, but he didn't even see Mamoru as an actual threat, even after several encounters with him. He had stupidly thought that Tsukuda Mamoru is trustworthy.

"Two months ago, after their practice, Mamoru excused himself to make a phone call, leaving me in the room with his friends. We exchanged stories and some jokes. That was when Mamoru's bassist was acting a bit touchy. His guitarist scooted closer to me as well, touching me constantly wherever inappropriate in between our conversations. I felt uncomfortable and excused myself to the bathroom. The bassist followed me to the bathroom and he..." Makoto finds his voice shaking, "He... uh..."

"Did he..." Rin tries with voice just above whisper, "take away your virginity?"

"No!" Scarlet washed all over Makoto's face and neck, "Nothing like that. He attempted to push me to the corner and release my clothes."

"Dude! Did you punch him on the face? Because you should!" Rin almost jumps on his seat.

Makoto shakes his head. "I kicked him. Hard. And I ran away."

"Nice move. What's next?" Rin sighs in relief.

"The day after that, Mamoru apologized to me. His bassist did as well. Mamoru promised to protect me whenever his friends did something that made me uncomfortable. He told me that his friends can be a bit touchy, but they won't really do harm. He has kept his promise, though. His friends didn't really touch me ever since then, either. Mamoru had been a good friend of mine until around a week or two ago."

"A week or two.." Haruka's thumb moves up to his chin, "That's when..."

Makoto nods. "Remember that day when I overate and said something about getting diabetes and dying, Haru?" He turns to his best friend, "I was upset. I just found out that he's been targeting my money. He sticks with me only because I gave him money. Sometimes I treated him and his gang of friends a lot of things they want."

"Stupid. What for?" Rin has left his steak, letting it cool.

"Because they're my friends?" Makoto forces a weak smile, "I want to make them happy once in a while."

"I'm wondering how often is 'once in a while' for you. Well, what about that night? After you've known that Mamoru's been using you, why are you sticking with them?"

"Mamoru is the only link I have to pursue a career in rock music." Makoto finally confesses, "I want to be rock singer. Mamoru has a professional band. If I stick with him, I can use the opportunity to have real performance with them. If you think about it, I've been using Mamoru as well, as a stepping stone. Yet, despite our status as so-called 'friends', nothing is free. That's why I've been saving up money."

"To give them to Mamoru?" Haruka snorts in annoyance.

"That's right. I paid him a lot to practice and perform with them. I treated him and his friends drinks and such. We're building up a fake friendship with benefits."

"So what you did that night is..." Haruka takes a deep breath, "performing with him."

Makoto nods as a response. "Those clothes and piercings I was wearing, they were Mamoru's requirements if I want to perform with his band. I had no other choice."

Rin finally smiles, "You would look great in the right costumes. Your clothes that night were actually amazing, but it wasn't you. Those weren't for Tachibana Makoto, if you know what I mean. Go on. Explain the picture. I believe these past few days have been rough for you."

"Yeah." Makoto exhales. "I'm not sure if he's a friend of Mamoru, or not. I didn't even know him. I've never seen the guy before. They got me drunk, and I barely realized what's happening except that I'd been touched. I excused myself to the bathroom and just after I stood up, that guy slammed me to the wall and immediately kissed me." Makoto's face couldn't get more red, "I pushed him away and ran to the bathroom. I was so upset that I quietly made it outside. I just wanted to go home, and that's when I met you guys."

"You were crying." Haruka remarks, "They made you cry."

Makoto let out a small laugh, slapping a hand on his scarlet face. "That was embarrassing."

"Wow." Rin's knuckles are itchy to punch someone. "Anyone who made Makoto cry deserves a prize of my knuckle on his mouth."

Haruka nodded in agreement, "It's hard to make Makoto cry, unless that person is—"

"—a complete asshole." Rin continued, "I will make him cry in return."

"You two," Makoto chuckled softly, "thank you, but please don't do that. Just let him be. I cried because I was drunk, and upset, and... I don't really know." His hand moves up, the back of it covers his lips. "He... stole my first kiss." The last sentence comes out with mild voice.

"Oh." Rin blinks his eyes. A part of his heart, which he's been ignoring since five days ago, screams its fury. That little piece of his heart wants Sousuke to give the first kiss to Makoto, and that precious moment should be the first kiss for them both. It could be crazily romantic, when you shared your first kiss with a partner of your life, and now it's ruined.

It's ruined because of some disgusting drunk guy who stole it from Makoto, who didn't even want the gesture—who cried because of it.

"No." Rin's mouth drops open, baring rows of teeth that seem to belong to a shark. "No..."

"Rin...?" Makoto tilts his head in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"He stole your precious first kiss!" Rin erupts in rage, "He stole your—dammit!"

Makoto smiles sheepishly, "My 'dammit'...?"

"I'll never forgive him. Just wait, Makoto. I will avenge you!"

"Eh? Please don't." Makoto repeats, "I don't want to start an unnecessary war."

Ignoring Makoto's weak plea, Rin slams his hand over the table. "Just sit down and wait. Enjoy a cup of tea while I do the work."

"Do _what_ work?" Makoto whines, "This is suspicious. Don't do anything!"

"No worries, Makoto. It will be done before you know it. Ready, Haru?"

"Haru, you too?"

"Later, Rin. I have to cook more mackerels." Haruka gracefully stands up, "But I'll make sure to imagine that ugly Tsukuda and his gang of faceless friends to be the mackerels I'm going to cut down to pieces."

Makoto's palm slaps his forehead. "You guys are overwhelming."

"Oh yeah, but you love us, right?" Rin chuckles.

"Oh, I do." The blushes on the brunet's cheeks turn darker as he's presenting his usual, bright sunshine smile. "I insanely love you guys."

:-:

The local sports gym has an olympic-size pool, perfect for them to practice professional swimming. They are all registered members, and it doesn't take long for them to finally enter the area with the olympic pool. There aren't many people swimming today, since it isn't a public pool and the professional swim teams are usually on their holiday.

Haruka immediately jumps to the water with his purple and white striped jammers.

"I won't ever be able to stop him from doing that." Makoto sighs, but smiles afterwards. "Oh well, Haru's delighted to see the pool."

"Wait, Haru!" Rin shouts, "Let's race!" He runs toward the lane beside Haruka, settling himself on the starting block and jumps to the pool.

Sousuke takes a deep breath as he swings his arm in circular motion, one hand resting on his shoulder. He and Makoto haven't really talked except for a simple 'hi' and 'hey' toward each other. He closes his teal eyes, feeling the chlorine air entering and leaving his lungs. He's decided, and it's now or never.

These past six days, Sousuke has tried to convince himself that he doesn't give a care to Makoto anymore. He's never so convinced, but he's not going to admit that even to himself. He knows that he should push Makoto away from his life, slowly or immediately, before their relationship goes to a more treacherous turn. It's for their own good. Makoto isn't for him, and time will erase a hint of his crush on the brunet.

When Makoto turns to him and smiles amiably and adorably with a tilt of head, Sousuke almost loses his right mind. All his plans are threatened to fall apart, but Sousuke keeps hold on them in weak grasp. Sousuke clears his throat.

"Go enter the pool," He pauses for a second of hesitation and mentally kicks himself, "Tachibana."

There, he says the name.

The adorable smile on Makoto's soft lips evaporates to nothingness. Yet, another smile follows after. A forced, weak smile. "Uh..." he seems to be at loss for words. "Oh, I... I will, Yamazaki-kun."

They're back to last name terms now. It should be a good step for Sousuke.

"Yamazaki-kun?"

Sousuke focuses his eyes on Makoto's beautiful green ones—the eyes that he'd admired the first time he met Makoto. Sousuke raises his brow, looking indifferent.

"I want to say sorry." Makoto's droopy eyes shimmer under the indoor light.

Sousuke isn't prepared for this. "'s okay." He answers in a barely audible, gruff voice. He walks past Makoto without giving the brunet a longer time to say more than that. He doesn't need an emotional conversation that will lead him to instinctively pull Makoto in his embrace.

The moment Sousuke's shoulder bumps slightly against Makoto's, he can feel Makoto's body going rigid. When Sousuke takes a second glance behind, Makoto hasn't turned. His head hangs low in defeat.

Instead of a feel of victory, Sousuke feels like an asshole—one that deserves a punch in the face because he has heartlessly kicked an innocent puppy.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thank you for sticking with this story. From what I've indicated, Makoto and Sousuke have actually met long before the events in the first chapter, but it seems like Makoto's the only one remembering their very first meeting.**

 **If any one of you ever wondered about Makoto's mental illness, so far he hasn't really done anything that indicates that he actually has one, yet. The actual truth still remains unclear for now, but this issue will be explored soon.**

 **For _kanamexzero fan:_** Thank you. His friends can be bad news or good news, because Makoto is using them as well. Rather than Sousuke, we've found out that Haru's the one sticking with Makoto, since Sousuke's relationship with Makoto is still very fragile. You're welcome! ^^

 **Reviews are very much appreciated. I hope I will see you again on the next chapter. Warm regards from Gariell.**


End file.
